The Bond of Brothers
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donatello and Raphael have been captured by the foot. Leo and Mikey try to come to their aid only to find themselves trapped too. What will happen to the four turtles? Will they survive? R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Raphael revved his motorbike as he zoomed down the road. It was a great night for riding around, there were no cars!

But unfortunately for Raph he had been forced to take someone with him because of the amount of foot activity recently.

His first choice would've been Mikey but his baby brother had just got a new comic book and had wanted to read it, He didn't want to bring Leonardo even though his eldest brother was better to have on the back of a bike than anyone else because he could stay still and enjoy it. He thought Donatello would refuse to come because he had been excited about trying a new experiment all day but his little brother could see how desperately he wanted to go out and had decided the experiment could wait.

Raph wanted to say he was thankful but he wasn't. Donnie may have been amazing when it came to building bikes but when it came to riding them he was a nervous wreck.

He was clinging to Raph's waist tighter than necessary and he was panting heavily. It took the fun out of the ride slightly.

''Calm down Don'' Raph yelled, ''And loosen yer grip a li'l!''

''S-Sorry'' Donnie gasped but didn't loosen his grip. Raph rolled his eyes before screeching round the next corner.

Raph couldn't believe he had brought his geeky brother with him of all people!

Don tried to calm himself down but Raph's driving was pretty terrifying! He couldn't help but feel like someone was following them as well, he was sure someone was at least watching.

Raphael slowed down slightly. Donnie couldn't help himself.

He leapt off the back of the bike, Raph yelled in fright and screeched to a halt.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'' He growled, ''YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUTTA ME!''

''Why? What did you think had happened to me?'' Donnie scoffed as he looked around himself.

''Anythin' coulda happened! You could've fallen or been caught by the foot!'' Raph hissed, ''But if yer gonna be a douche about it all then maybe next time I'll keep drivin'!''

Don shrugged.

''Sorry for scaring you'' He smiled, ''It's just..'' His expression turned serious, ''I feel like someone's following us''

''Yer just bein' paranoid'' Raph smirked before frowning. ''Either that or you were really desperate ta get off the bike''

Donnie didn't reply. He was trying to think but Raph took it the wrong way.

''YOU DID WANNA GET OFF THE BIKE!'' Raph yelled. Before Don could correct him he jumped back on the bike. ''WELL FINE! MAKE YER OWN WAY HOME!''

Raph started up the bike drove off slower than before hoping that Donnie would call him to apologise.

''RAPH!'' There was fear in the genius' voice. ''WAIT!''

Raph smirked.

''SORRY DONNIE. YA SHOULDA THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE YA JUMPED OFF THE BIKE''

''RAPHAEL! PLEASE!'' Donnie begged. Raph chuckled to himself. ''HELP! RAPHIE!''

Raph slammed the brakes on and looked round to see Donnie crumple to the ground with foot ninjas around him, they reached down to hoist him up and take him away.

''AW SHIT!'' Raph turned the bike and zoomed at the foot ninja, they leapt back and ran into the alley. Raph jumped off the bike and knelt next to Donatello.

''Donnie?'' He looked into Don's face as his eyes opened slightly. ''What did they do to you?''

''Caught me from behind'' Donne shuddered, ''I-.. I think they.. D-drugged me.. maybe… poison?... Feel….. sleepy''

''Don't go to sleep ok?'' Raph gulped. ''I'm sorry I tried ta leave ya''

''…tis.. 'k'' Donnie slurred. ''You di'n' mean any 'arm''

Raphael was terrified by his brothers speech. The brother who could talk a mile a minute with huge words could barely even say one word coherently! This wasn't good!

A van came out the alley and parked next to the pair. Foot ninja spilt out of it.

Raph knew they wanted to take Donnie.

''Get away from him'' Raph growled threateningly. The ninjas pulled out their weapons and fell into a fighting stance.

Raph managed to fight them off for a while before noticing a pair of ninja carrying Donnie towards the van. The distraction caused him to let a ninja smack him in the back of the head with a nunchuck, Raph fell into darkness with the image of is limp brother etched onto his eyelids.

…

Donnie's vision had been swirling for hours now even in the dark he felt dizzy! But now the drugs had worn off, he knew he was in the back of a van. Tied up? And someone else was there too.

Donnie nudged the unknown being and held his breath, he could hear the creature grumble.

''Ow.. Donnie!'' It was Raph.

''Raph?'' Don croaked, He felt Raph shuffle closer.

''Donnie?'' Raph sounded like he was grinning, ''You're ok!''

Don didn't reply, he still felt upset about Raph abandoning him.

''Don? What's wrong?''

''You left me… You must've heard me calling for you and still you abandoned me'' Donnie replied quietly. ''You just let them drug me and take me… How could you?'' Don could feel the tears prick his eyes, ''I know we're not as close as the others but… I thought… I'm still your brother Raph!''

''Donnie I swear I didn' know wha' was happenin'!'' Raph gulped. ''I woud neva let the foot hurt ya! I tried to stop 'em but there was too many!''

Donnie still didn't reply, he held his breath and tried to calm himself down.

''They're going to hurt me Raph'' Don whispered, ''And there's nothing you'll be able to do about it''

''I'm gonna help ya Don!'' Raph promised, ''This is my fault…''

''Raph… You won't be able to get me out of this one'' Donnie sighed. ''I know what the foot plan to do to me. They promised me they would the last time we escaped them. I don't know what'll happen to you… I'm worried''

Raph could hear Don's shuddering breaths, he shuffled closer till they were shoulder to shoulder. Don was shivering.

''Everythin's gonna be alright'' Raph put his head against Don's. ''I promise''

The van jolted to a stop, Raph and Donnie squeezed together worriedly as footsteps surrounded the van. The doors were pushed open and before the turtles eyes could adapt they were sot with darts and sent into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been a long week. Here's chapter two at last! enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Donatello opened his eyes to find himself lying on a cold steel floor, something scratchy was around his neck.

He sat up slightly and raised his hands to find a collar around his throat, he swallowed nervously and looked around.

His eyes fell on a cage with a still Raphael lying in it. He crawled over to it and held onto the bars.

''Raph.'' He called quietly, ''Please wake up! I don't wanna be alone''

''He'll wake up in a little while'' A Foot ninja nodded as the lab door was shut behind him, he came over to Donnie and fastened a chain to the collar before dragging the poor turtle to the other end of the lab.

Donnie didn't dare fight back with his brother in such a vulnerable position.

The other end of the chain was fastened to the wall, a pair of handcuffs were placed on Don's wrist. The ninja smirked.

''Now. You're supposed to be smart.'' The ninja grinned, ''I hope your brother's smart too''

Don glared at the ninja.

''Let's see if we can wake him up'' The ninja grinned. ''This ought to do it''

He kicked Don in the stomach before punching him in the face.

Donnie managed to stay quiet through the first half of the beating but the second half… he was just so tired and sore!

Don couldn't stop himself from yelling out.

He kept his eyes locked on the cage. Raphael was coming to.

''D-Donnie'' Raph mumbled as he sat up, Don let out an agonized yelp. Raph's eyes shot open as he realised what was happening in front of him. ''DONNIE! LEAVE HIM ALONE SCUMBAG!''

The ninja stopped beating Don and turned to grin at Raph.

''Trust me turtle. It's gonna get so much worse'' He laughed. ''I've been commanded to leave you two alone for the rest of today once you were both awake. I need to start planning for tomorrow''

The two turtles watched as the ninja left the room.

''Don… C'mere'' Raph frowned gently. Donnie crawled forward as far as he could but he couldn't reach Raph enough for comfort.

Raphael pushed himself against the bars and stretched out an arm. He could just reach Donnie's head.

He rubbed the top before stroking Donnie's cheek. Don began to cry silently at his brother's comforting touch. Raph cupped Donnie's chin and lifted his head slightly.

''Look at me bro'' Raph frowned. Donnie looked up into Raph's eyes. ''We gotta be strong ok? We'll get outta here''

''I-I'm scared Raph'' Don admitted in a hushed voice. ''They're gonna hurt me to get answers from you! You need to promise that you won't do so! Even if they threaten to kill me!''

Raph stared at Donnie.

''Wait… You're scared I'm gonna tell the foot where the lair is? You're not scared yer gonna be hurt?'' Raph frowned.

''Of course!'' Donnie cried, ''I don't wanna be the reason you or the others end up… hurt or… or…'' Donnie shuddered as more tears fell.

''And I thought you were a coward'' Raph shook his head in amazement. ''Yer possibly the most selfless, kind-hearted person I've ever met. I won't fail ya Donnie. People like you deserve to be treated right.''

Don sniffled as Raph lowered his hand, he crawled back to his wall and rubbed at the collar.

''This really hurts'' Don mumbled. ''I hate this''.

''Donnie'' Raph called, Don looked up. ''The foot know yer smart right?''

''Yeah. Why?'' Don frowned,

''Aww man'' Raph grumbled, ''What if they make ya do somethin'? What if they make ya build somethin' fer them or do somethin' science-y?''

''Then I'll have to do it'' Do sighed as he slouched, ''I haven't got a choice. They'll hurt you if I refuse''

Raph stared at Don as he bowed his head. He couldn't help but wonder where their weapons were, Did Leo and Mikey know they'd been captured? Were they trying to find them?

''I bet Leo's going insane with worry'' Donnie mused, ''He's gonna rip this city apart looking for us like we did when Shredder captured him''

They both grimaced at the memory.

Leo had been missing for months. They'd found him in an old warehouse, he had been starved, beaten and left for dead.

They had spent the last two years helping him with his physical and mental health. He was better now but everyone worried what he'd be like if they had to face the Shredder and his ninja again.

''Ya should get some sleep'' Raph sighed quietly. ''I'll watch over ya''

Donnie looked up at Raph and frowned.

''No Raph. We both need to sleep. I'm sure we'll be fine'' He yawned as he curled up against his wall. Raph lay down too and the two brothers looked at each other. ''Goodnight Raphie''

''Night Donnie'' Raph replied tiredly. He watched his younger brother fall asleep before allowing his eye lids to slide closed.

He fell asleep with worry of what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already? Holy cow! Anyway! Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 3**

''Donnie'' Raph's voice caused Donatello to stir in his sleep. ''Ya gotta wake up bro''

Donnie opened his eyes to see Raph smiling at him.

''Raph?'' Don yawned as he sat up, he winced and rubbed at the collar. Raphael frowned.

''You ok?'' He asked in concern.

''Yeah, it just hurts a little'' Don replied. ''No foot?''

''Naw. It's weird.'' Raph's frown deepened. ''I hope yer not expectin' any food''

''No'' Don stretched, ''I'm not''

There was a knock on the lab door and it opened to reveal two foot ninja.

''Hello freaks'' The first ninja cheered as he entered the lab, ''We're gonna have a fun morning!''

''Yeah whatever man'' The second ninja looked very uncomfortable, ''Lets's just hurry up and do this before the animal cruelty people find us''

''Don't worry'' The first ninja waved his friend off, ''Ain't anybody gonna try an' help these freaks''

The other ninja only nodded.

The cocky ninja went over to a cabinet and started searching through it, the other went over to Donnie.

''Don't fight me alright? It'll only make that collar burn worse'' He nodded, He unfastened the chain from Don's collar and dragged him into the middle of the room. He pushed the young ninja against the floor and sat on his shell, Donnie struggled a little but he knew it was no use.

''You got him?'' The ninja asked from the cabinet.

''Yeah'' The other ninja nodded. Donnie looked up to see Raph glaring at the ninja on his shell, he looked over as the first ninja walked towards him with an armful of contraptions.

''Let's try this one first'' The ninja grinned as he pulled out a cattle rod.

The ninja on Donnie's shell leapt off as the cattle rod was stuck into Don's side.

He couldn't help himself, he screamed and groaned in agony as wave after wave of pain coursed through him. He could hear Raphael yelling, growling and screaming for them to stop.

''TELL US WHERE THE OTHER FREAKS ARE!'' The ninjas demanded over and over again. Raph refused to answer their questions. Donnie was unable to.

Suddenly the pain stopped, Donnie panted for breath as he listened to Raph's panicked gasps.

''I thought that would've worked'' The first ninja frowned. ''We're not allowed to use a blade yet. He's too new. Hmmm…. Guess we'll come back later and try again.''

''Will we chain him back up or leave him here?'' The second ninja frowned.

''Leave him. He won't be able to move for a while anyway. We'll chain him back up when we bring the food'' The first ninja shrugged before leaving. The second ninja knelt next to Don.

''Listen turtle. It doesn't look like your friend cares for ya all that much. He won't even answer when he knows it'll stop your pain.'' The ninja frowned. ''Tomorrow we're gonna swap roles. If I were you I'd tell the truth. Unless you don't care about him either.''

Donnie whimpered as the ninja stood up and left.

''Don't listen to 'im Donnie'' Raph growled softly, ''You know I care about ya! I just can't tell them where Mikey and Leo are''

''I know Raph'' Donnie whispered. ''Don't worry''

''Try and come over here'' Raph commanded gently.

Donnie pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He crawled painfully over to Raph's cage and leant against it miserably.

He felt Raph's arms circle him and hold him comfortingly, Donnie pushed against the bars until his head could feel Raph's plastron.

''It's gonna be ok little brother.'' Raph soothed, ''We're gonna make it out of here… Together''

''I wish I could believe you'' Don sighed before straightening up. ''I can hear them coming back''

Both ninjas walked back in and looked over the two turtles, they placed the trays of food on the table before dragging Donnie away from Raph and chaining him up again.

''Here freaks'' Each turtle was handed a tray with two pieces of bread and cheese on them along with a bottle of water.

The turtles munched slowly on their food as the foot ninjas watched over them. As soon as the last piece was eaten the trays were taken away, leaving the turtles alone with their water.

''Don't drink it all at once'' Donnie warned, ''You don't know when we'll get any more''

''Good idea bro'' Raph nodded as he took a small sip.

They placed their bottles out-of-the-way and looked at each other.

''Do you think Mikey and Leo know where we are?'' Donnie asked carefully. He didn't want Raph to get angry with their predicament.

''Probably not'' Raph growled, Don sighed.

''I hope they find us soon Raph'' Donnie looked over at the window, ''We're not gonna survive much longer''

''Don't be so pessimistic!'' Raph growled, ''Don't ya have any faith in me?''

''Of course I do'' Don frowned,

''WELL IT DON' LOOK LIKE YA DO!'' Raph yelled angrily, ''WHAT'S YER PROBLEM DON? WHY WON'T YA TRUST ME?''

''I do trust you! Calm down!'' Don gulped worriedly. ''Please Raph. Don't be angry''

Raph punched the bars. He saw Donnie flinch.

''Huh?'' He stared at Donnie with wide eyes, he realised Don had the same expression on his face as he did every time he got angry. Only now did he realise it was a look of fear. ''A-Are you scared of me?''

''N-No! No of course not!'' Donnie tried to look relaxed but it didn't work. ''You're my brother. Why would I be afraid?''

''I don't know you tell me'' Raph demanded harshly causing Don to flinch again. He really didn't want to start another argument. ''Donnie''

''I'm sorry Raph'' Don sighed in defeat, ''I just really hate it when you get angry.''

Raphael said nothing, he knew both Don and Mikey hid away together when Raph got angry but he never realised that his two youngest brothers were actually afraid of his temper!

The door to the lab opened again and the torture continued until Donatello was once again gasping on the floor.

Raph had stayed silent throughout the torment.

''RAPH!'' Donnie yelled as he was lifted by a ninja but Raph's eyes were glazed over. ''RAPH! I TRUST YOU OK?''

Raphael snapped out of his funk, he looked up and gasped in horror as the ninjas stuck a needle in Donnie's neck. Donatello went limp but he was still conscious, he looked over the ninja's shoulder as he was carried out.

''I KNOW YOU'LL GET ME OUT OF HERE RAPHIE.'' Don called with the last of his strength. ''I TRUST YOU''

''DON'T WORRY DONNIE!'' Raph screamed after his brother, ''I'M GONNA HELP YA! YA WON'T BE SCARED NO MORE! I'LL MAKE SURE YA NEVER FEEL PAIN FROM THESE BASTARDS AGAIN! STAY STRONG BRO! I'LL FIND YOU AND WE'LL GO HOME TOGETHER!''

The door shut and Raph was left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Raphie! Please Review xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chappie! enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Raph had been sitting alone in his cage for just over an hour now and his mind was whirling with worried thoughts. What was happening to Donnie while he was stuck in this cage?

He had spent the first half of the hour trying to work out how to escape his cage and find his brother but it was impossible.

Ever since he gave up trying he's been staring at the door in a daze of hopelessness. He wanted his little brother back. He wondered about how long they would be stuck in this hell. He sighed brokenly, if his brother was being killed right now he'd be completely alone.

''C'mon Mikey'' A familiar voice called above him. ''Stop being so slow.''

''I'm not slow!'' A younger yet familiar voice answered rudely. ''You're just being too fast!''

''Leo? Mikey?'' Raph asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

''Was that Raph?'' Leo's voice asked the youngest turtle.

''Yup'' Mikey's voice replied, ''I'd know his grunt anywhere''

Raph gasped as his two brothers jumped down in front of him, he looked back up at where they had came but there was no sign of them coming through the ceiling. Not even a little mark.

''How'd ya do tha'?'' He frowned. Leo waved him off.

''Doesn't matter, where's Donnie?'' He asked seriously.

''The foot took 'im. I don't know where he is or where they took 'im too'' Raph answered miserably.

''Let's go find him'' Miked nodded as he and Leo walked towards the door.

''WAIT!'' Raph called. ''Ain't ya gonna free me first?''

''No'' Leo answered with a shrug, ''Donnie's in danger. You're perfectly safe just now. Don't worry, we'll come back''

With that the two turtles ran through the door. Wait… Raph blinked in surprise, his brothers had literally just run THROUGH the door! The door had been closed this whole time without being opened!

What was going on here?

''Leo? Mikey?'' Raph shook his head in confusion. ''What the hell?''

Raph continued to stare at the door in confusion until the sound of it unlocking jolted him out of his thoughts.

He watched as Donnie was led in and chained back up against the wall. He had bandages around where the cattle rod had shocked him and he looked much more re-energised than he had when he left.

The foot ninjas left silently and locked the door behind them.

''You ok Don?'' Raph asked as he inspected his brother. Donnie smiled.

''I'm fine. They took me to the infirmary and told me they wanted me in good condition'' Donnie's smile turned into a frown. ''I don't know why though… I'm assuming no foot came in here to hurt you?''

''Nah'' Raph waved him off. ''But Leo and Mikey are in here, Have ya seen 'em? They went lookin' fer ya''

''They're here? Now?'' Donnie frowned. ''Are you sure?''

''They were actin' weird though'' Raph frowned. ''They walked through the door while it was closed! And they slipped THROUGH the ceiling ta get in here!''

''Wait… what? They went through the door? As in they went through the metal? Like ghosts?'' Donnie stared at Raph as if he'd grown a second head. ''Are you ok Raph?''

''I'm not lyin' Donnie! That's what I saw!'' Raph nodded firmly, ''Don't ya believe me?''

''I would've believed you had you said Leo and Mikey were here but I don't believe that they walked through solid metal.'' Donnie frowned. ''It's not possible! Besides, they wouldn't come in here then go looking for me and leave you behind! No turtle left behind is our rule''

''So…. Was I just imagining 'em?'' Raph asked hoarsely.

''Well.. You were stuck here alone and worried… Your mind created Leo and Mikey so you woudn't feel so lonely and hopeless'' Don sighed quietly, ''Don't worry about it Raph. The mind likes to play tricks''

Raph looked down at his knees with a frown. How could he have just imagined it? Then again… He knew it was impossible to walk through solid metal.

''Raphie?'' Raph looked up at Donnie as the younger turtle crawled as far as his chain would allow him. ''You never know though. Maybe it was your mind telling you that our brothers are on their way? Maybe they're here right now… searching for us''

''You don't think I'm goin' insane?'' Raph asked sceptically.

''You're not going insane'' Donnie chuckled, ''You just want to believe we'll be safe soon''

''You're right'' Raph smiled a little. ''Sorry''

''For what?'' Donnie frowned.

''For getting' yer hopes up'' Raph sighed as he leant against the back of his cage.

''Don't worry about it Raph'' Donnie stretched his hand out, Raph shuffled forward and grabbed it. Don smiled. ''At least we're together. I'm just thankful for that'' Raph nodded. They held each other's hand strongly, showing each other that they were there and that they were strong enough to get through this.

They let go, Raph lay down as Donnie shuffled back a bit.

''I'm not going all the way back over to my wall'' Don smirked, ''It's too far away''

''Whateva suits you brainiac'' Raph smirked back.

They lay there quietly as the lights outside their cell switched off, the foot would be switching shifts now meaning the two turtles were perfectly safe for now.

Both turtles fell asleep facing each other but Raphael couldn't help but wonder if he'd see his other two brothers ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Donnie opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. Why weren't the lights on?

''Raph?'' Donnie called as he stood up, he no longer had chains on him but he could still feel the collar.

''Don?'' Donnie turned to face Raph's voice. ''What's goin' on?''

Raphael suddenly grabbed Donnie's shoulders causing the younger of the two to jump.

''It's me'' Raph soothed. ''it's ok. I've gotcha''

''Thanks'' Don swallowed dryly. ''You're not in your cage anymore?''

''Nope'' Raph replied.

''I've not got chains. Stupid collar's still on though'' Donnie shrugged. ''What should we do?''

''I'm not sure'' Raph gulped, ''We have ta stick together though, ok?''

''Yeah'' Donnie nodded, there was a small sound coming from behind. Both turtles tensed. ''There's someone behind me'' Don breathed. Raph shook him a little to shut him up.

Donnie felt Raph pull him closer into a one-armed hug. He was being held so tightly as if Raph expected someone to whisk his little brother away forever.

''What do ya want?'' Raph called angrily. ''Leave us alone''

''This will be your permanent home for now turtles'' Shredder's voice drifted through the suffocating darkness, ''enjoy it while you can''

The two brothers stayed silent.

''One of you will be dead by the end of this week. Then we'll use the other one for experimentation.'' Shredder growled. ''I'm sure your other brothers will appreciate the gifts I have left for them.''

''What gifts?'' Donnie asked nervously.

''You're missing a few things no?'' Shredder smirked.

The turtles realised that they were completely naked. They no longer had any of their gear or masks.

Shredder laughed.

''Enjoy your stay'' There was a brief glimpse of light before they were surrounded once again in the never ending darkness.

''What did he mean one of us was gonna die?'' Raph asked worriedly.

''I don't know.'' Don shrugged. ''We have no food. No water… We'll both be dead in a matter of days if this keeps going on.''

''Oh'' Raphael shuddered a little.

Suddenly a beam of light hit the floor in the far corner, there was a small plate of food and a bottle of water. Only enough for one.

''They want one of us to starve?'' Raph asked worriedly as they wandered over to the light.

''Or one of us to be poisoned'' Don frowned as they knelt. They smelt both the food and water to check for poison. ''Doesn't seem to be poisoned. Just a little out of date. Still edible though''

''You want it?'' Raph asked, ''I don't want ya starvin'.''

''We'll split each meal?'' Donnie suggested. ''That way we both get food and water. Neither of us should die''

''Sure.'' Raph nodded. They split the food and began to eat, they shared the water afterwards and the light went out.

Raph and Don shuffled closer together and wandered away from where they had been sitting.

Both were afraid.

''How are they gonna kill one of us?'' Raph asked worriedly. Donnie stayed quiet. ''Don? Ya still there?''

''yeah I'm here'' Donnie sighed. ''I don't think we're gonna get out of this one.''

''Why don'tcha go ta sleep? I'll keep watch'' Raph suggested to his stressed brother.

''Fine'' Donnie lay down with his shell against Raph's leg. ''But once you get tired wake me up so you can sleep.''

''Deal'' Raph smirked.

Donnie slowly fell asleep as Raphael watched the swirling darkness.

''Raph? Donnie?''

''Leo?'' Raph called, had he really just heard Leo's voice?

''Dude'' Mikey's here too! ''It's like, super dark in here!''

There was the sound of a slap then a groan from Mikey.

''Where are you guys?'' Leo asked worriedly, ''Donnie's with you right?''

''We're over here'' Raph called back. ''Tha brainiac's sleepin'!''

''How can ya sleep in a place like this?'' Mikey asked as his footsteps echoed. ''This is super creepy!''

''Shaddap!'' Raph growled. The sounds stopped. ''Guys?'' Raph shivered worriedly, had he imagined it all again?

''Raph?'' Don yawned as he sat up. ''What're you yelling about?''

''Nothing'' Raph sighed. ''Go back ta sleep.''

''No'' Don frowned. ''It's your turn.''

Raph lay down and closed his eyes.

Little did he know it would be the worst thing he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I've finally seen the new TMNT movie! It was so epic! anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Raphael opened his eyes to be greeted with darkness, he frowned, something was wrong.

''Donnie?'' He called quietly, ''Don?''

There was no answer.

He wondered how long he'd been asleep for, where was Donnie?

''What's goin' on?'' he asked nobody, ''DONNIE!?''

He hugged himself desperately, this prison felt so much colder without his little brother next to him. He felt the icy grip of panic clutch his heart, he took deep breaths to try and calm down. It wasn't working.

Anything could be happening to his little brother right now!

He was powerless to help.

He shuddered as different scenarios flashed through his mind, he gulped as the Shredder's words echoed around him.

''_One of you will be dead by the end of this week'' _

''Please let Donnie be alive'' Raph quietly prayed.

There was the sound of a door opening and someone being thrown in with a grunt. The door shut with a clang.

''Hello?'' Raph frowned.

''Raph'' It was Donnie and it sounded like he was in pain. ''R-Raphie''

''Donnie? What's wrong?'' Raph asked as he blindly stepped forwards.

A beam of light shone on Donatello. He was lying on his side gasping and holding his side.

Raph ran to him and pulled him onto his lap.

''I- I know why they wanted me alive and in good condition'' Donne gasped out, ''They thought they could use me… they thought I had something inside that made me different… but they were wrong. Th-they experimented on me.. a-and found that I wasn't what they were looking for. Poison.. Raph.. Th-they poisoned me''

He removed his hand from his side to reveal a pin prick with purple surrounding it. The skin looked grotesque and painful.

''Oh god… D-Donnie..'' Raph shook his head in fear, ''Y-You're gonna be alright…''

''No Raphie'' Don swallowed thickly. ''I-.. I'm dying.''

Tears spilt from Raphs eyes at Don's defeated voice.

''No'' He choked out. ''Y-Ya can't die… please… Please no''

''I'm sorry'' Donnie whimpered as he struggled to keep his eyes open, ''I love you Raphie.. tell the others that I love them too''

Raph nodded mutely. Donnie closed his eyes.

''NO! DONNIE PLEASE!'' He yelled as he shook his brother, ''DON'T LEAVE ME! LI'L BRO… P-PLEASE!''

He hiccupped as he checked Donnie over. He was still alive but sleeping, the pain and exhaustion must have been too much for him.

Raph hugged the younger turtle tightly as he cried softly. He wasn't going to let Donnie die, he couldn't!

Why Donnie? He didn't deserve this!

The light went out as Raphael's broken sobs echoed round the room.

''Donnie?'' The imaginary Leo was back.

''What's wrong with him dude?'' And Mikey too.

''GO AWAY!'' Raph screamed angrily, ''I KNOW YER NOT REAL! YER JUST HERE TA TAUNT ME! MY LI'L BRO'S DYIN' I DON'T WANT YA HERE! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!''

Leo and Mikey's footsteps could be heard coming closer, Raph hugged Donnie tighter.

''It's ok Raph'' Leo said gently. ''We're nearly there. We will get you out of here''

''I DON'T WAN' OUT OF HERE! I WAN' DONNIE TO BE OK! I AIN'T LEAVIN' WITHOUT DON!'' Raph yelled. ''GO AWAY!''

''Ok dude'' Mikey sighed. ''But you're gonna get lonely without us… hang in there Raph…''

Both turtles disappeared, Raph knew Mikey was right.

He would be lonely. Especially if this was Donnie's last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bond of Brothers**

**Chapter 7**

Leo was pacing around the dojo when Mikey walked in, his eldest brother was muttering to himself as if he were insane.

''Leo'' Mikey croaked but his brother didn't seem to hear him. Their two brothers had been missing for weeks and now it felt as if he were losing Leo. ''L-Leo please… Stop pacing, you've been in here for hours''

''They have to be somewhere'' Leo mumbled, ''They're not dead. They can't be dead''

Just the other day the two brothers had found their siblings masks and gear.

Mikey bowed his head as the tears threatened to spill, he sniffled and leant against the wall just to find himself leaning on the weapons rack.

''OW!'' He yelped as a blade sunk into his shoulder, he leapt away and sniffled.

''Mikey? What happened?'' leo was suddenly next to him looking worried.

''I-.. I er.. Leant against the weapons'' Mike blushed as he turned to show Leo his cut.

''Mikey'' Leo frowned as he inspected the wound, ''You've got to be more careful''

Mikey let his brother lead him into Donnie's lab. He quietly sat down and watched as Leo got the necessary equipment to patch up his baby brother.

''This'll sting a little'' Leo warned before cleaning the cut. Mike hissed before bowing his head as Leo wrapped it up. ''What's up Mikey?'' Leo asked as he sat in front of Mikey.

''I miss Donnie and Raph'' Mikey admitted.

''We'll get them back.'' Leo frowned. ''I promise''

''But… But what if they're dead?'' A few tears trickled down Michelangelo's face. ''I'm scared Leo…''

''They're stronger than you think Mike. They'll both be fine'' Leo nodded firmly.

''Y-Yeah… Raph's real strong and Donnie's super smart. Together they'll be ok… right?''

''Right'' Leo smiled. ''Why don't we get something to eat?''

''There's some cold pizza in the fridge'' Mikey grinned. Leo grinned back before putting his arm around Mikey's shoulders.

They needed their brothers back.

But they also needed to keep each other near. They need to be ready to get Raph and Donnie when the opportunity reveals itself.

Their brothers lives may depend on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seeing as the last chapter was so short I decided to post up this one too. Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 8**

Raph hugged Donnie close, his breathing was shallow and he felt warm.

''Donnie?'' Raph frowned, suddenly a beam of light shone on the corner. A new plate of food lay there for them.

Raphael stood up with Donnie in his arms and made his way over to the plate. Once he knelt Donnie began to stir.

''Don?'' Raph sat Donnie up gently, ''You hungry bro?''

Donnie grimaced and shook his head.

''Feel sick'' He mumbled. Raph gulped worriedly.

''C'mon bro… Ya need ta eat'' He replied as he picked up a piece of bread. ''Please…''

Donnie looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth slightly. Raph fed Donnie the piece of bread before eating his own.

''R-Raph'' Donnie mumbled as his skin went slightly paler. ''I think I'm gonna be sick''

''Hold on buddy'' Raph pulled Donnie into a different corner and helped him kneel.

Soon enough Donatello began to throw up what little food he had in his stomach. Raph rubbed comforting circles on his shell.

''Shhh… It'll be over soon… Yer ok.. I'm here'' Raph soothed. He tried to look relaxed but on the inside he was terrified. If his brother couldn't keep food down what hope did he have of surviving?

He knew Donnie was dying but he had hoped that it wouldn't happen so soon! Don looked dead already!

''Raphie'' Don breathed as he swayed. Raph pulled him away from the corner and lay him down gently.

''What's up li'l bro?'' Raph asked worriedly.

''I-…'' Donnie sniffed and suddenly Raph realised he was crying. ''I don't think I've got much longer… Looks like you're gonna be the only middle bro soon''

''Shut up Don'' Raph shuddered. ''Yer gonna be fine''

''No Raph… Just.. Just know that I love you.'' Donnie smiled gently, ''I know we're really different and we don't hang out much but… I always knew you had my back… thanks''

''I love ya li'l bro'' Raph sniffed. ''I'm so sorry I brought ya out on my bike… I should've just let ya enjoy yer experiment instead of joining me! I'm sorry!''

Donnie said nothing but held out his hands, Raph immediately knew what he wanted and was quick to pull his brother into a hug.

They stayed in their hug for a few minutes until Donatello once again fell unconscious. Raph checked him over to make sure he was still alive before laying him down gently.

He stood up with a growl.

''SHREDDER? SHOW YERSELF!'' He yelled. The lights all flickered on as Shredder locked the door behind him, he looked down at Donnie.

''What a disappointment.'' He sighed, ''I really thought he was the one''

''What do ya mean?'' Raph asked.

''One of you turtles has a new kind of mutagen in you'' Shredder frowned. ''It's not in Leonardo nor is it in Donatello. It must either be in you or your baby brother''

''We all have the same mutagen in us'' Raph snarled. ''You betta' do somethin' to save my brother!''

''Why should I?'' Shredder yawned. ''He means nothing to me or my findings''

''If ya don't ya won't be gettin' anythin' outta me or the others'' Raph nodded. Shredder looked over Raphael before looking down at Donatello.

''Very well'' Shredder sighed. ''Pick him up and follow me. Don't try to escape, my ninjas are everywhere in this building''

Raph picked Don up and followed Shredder to the infirmary. Donnie was placed on a bed while Raph sat next to him, Doctors were on them in seconds to try and save Donatello's life.

Shredder walked up to one of his elite ninjas and handed him a note.

''Make sure the other turtles get this'' He whispered. ''I want all four of them here so I can get that mutagen''

''Yes sir'' The elite ninja saluted before he and his partner left the building.

The pieces were finally falling into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Leave a Review xx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! what's gonna happen? enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers <strong>

**Chapter 9**

''LEO! LEO!'' Leo looked up to see Michelangelo rushing in through the lair door, he was bruised and bleeding a little.

''Mikey! What happened?'' Leo grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and looked him over.

''I-I snuck out to see if I could find any leads to where Raph and Donnie are but a bunch of foot ninjas found me!'' Mikey waved his arms around hysterically, Leo noticed a piece of paper in Mike's hand. ''They started beating me up and-''

''Oh my god'' Leo gulped as he pulled Mikey into a hug.

''What?'' Mikey frowned.

''I can't believe I never noticed you sneaking out'' Leo breathed. ''I could've lost you…''

''I'm sorry Leo'' Mikey pushed Leo so he could look into his eyes. ''I'm ok but it really wasn't a bad thing. They gave me this from the Shredder'' Leo took the paper carefully and read it quickly. ''I haven't read it yet, what does it say?''

''It says…'' Leo closed his eyes with a sigh. ''It says Raph's alright but if we don't surrender ourselves Donnie will be killed… We're to go to Foot Headquarters at midnight.''

Mikey began to tremble as tears filled his eyes.

''Wh-What're we gonna do?'' Mike asked quietly. Leo glared at the floor in thought.

''We're gonna go to headquarters… you will stay outside where it's safe and I'll surrender myself'' Leo sighed.

''No!'' Mike gasped. ''You need to let me surrender with you!''

''No. I need you to stay safe. If there's a chance you can get the others out while Shredder's busy with me then you've got to take it'' Leo nodded, ''It's the only way Michelangelo''

Mikey stared at Leo for a moment before sniffing. He bowed his head and tried to stop the tears, his family were all disappearing and he would soon be alone.

''Mikey'' Leo sighed as he pulled his baby brother in for a hug. Mikey shook his head before crying into Leo's neck.

''Don't leave me… Please'' He begged. ''I don't wanna be alone''

''You won't be… You'll get Raph and Donnie out'' Leo reasoned.

''What if I don't? I'll be all alone''

''I want you safe little brother'' Leo breathed. ''I don't want to see you at the mercy of the Shredder, I don't think I could stand seeing you in a cage or being tortured''

''I'm strong enough Leo'' Mikey argued, ''I want to help. I want us to be together''

''I know'' Leo looked up at the clock before sighing. ''It's quarter to 12… we'd better get going''

Mikey nodded. They each grabbed their weapons and ran out the lair to get their brothers back.

They arrived on top on the foot building and Leo turned to Mikey.

''Ok.. I need you to hide'' He warned. ''If any foot ninja come up here don't let them see you. If they find you...'' Leo grimaced, ''you must run. Run away as fast as you can and hide again. Do you understand?''

''Hai'' Mikey nodded worriedly.

''This is it'' Leo put his arms around Mikey. ''Goodbye little brother… I'm gonna miss you''

''I'll miss you too Leo'' Mikey took a deep breath so he wouldn't cry. ''I love you''

''Love you too'' Leo pulled away and nodded before disappearing down into the Foot's hideout. Mikey disappeared into a hiding spot instantly.

Both brothers were filled with fear for one another yet neither feared for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! It's short! But things are happening soon! Please Review xx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers <strong>

**Chapter 10**

Leo stepped out of the shadows to face Shredder who nodded to him.

''I am glad to see you got my note Leonardo'' Shredder grinned. ''But I believe there is another brother to come?''

''He's not coming'' Leo frowned. He decided to lie so Shredder wouldn't even think about Mikey. ''He's not himself anymore… he barely responds to anyone''

Shredder burst out into laughter at the news.

''I have broken one of you without even trying'' Shredder grinned, Leo said nothing. Shredder stood up and motioned for Leo to follow him, they both arrived in the infirmary to see Raph and Donnie quietly talking.

''GUYS!'' Leo beamed as he rushed forward to greet them but Shredder grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back, Leo grit his teeth together angrily as his two little brothers looked over at him.

''Leo?'' Raph gasped.

''What are you doing here?'' Don asked in horror. ''Where's Mikey?''

''The orange one is broken'' Shredder said gleefully. Leo struggled in the Shredder's grip, the expressions on his brothers faces broke his heart.

''No..'' Raph growled as he stood up, ''NO!''

''Stop'' Shredder warned as he lifted Leo off his feet. The two younger turtles both stared at Leo worriedly. ''Do you want him?'' He held the eldest out.

The others didn't know what to say.

''If you want him. Take him'' Shredder nodded.

''Let him down'' Raph growled, Shredder let go of Leo. The turtle landed on his feet before running to his two brothers and hugging them desperately.

''Thank god!'' He sniffed. ''I thought you were both dead''

The other two said nothing as they hugged their brother back. Shredder turned and left.

''C'mon'' Leo straightened up, ''Let's go''

''We can't'' Raph glared at the floor. Donnie looked away guiltily.

''What?'' Leo asked in surprise. ''why not?''

''Donnie needs to finish bein' healed'' Raph put a hand on Donnie's, ''He was poisoned''

Leo looked at Donnie and nodded.

''It's ok… but Mikey's gonna be a little stuck'' Leo grimaced, the other two looked up in shock.

''You mean he's ok?'' Don grinned.

''He's fine. I told the Shredder that lie so he wouldn't go looking for him'' Leo sighed as he looked around the infirmary. ''Why is there no soldiers here?''

''they're all outside so we can't escape'' Raph sighed. Leo looked over his two little brothers, they were both pale and skinny. ''Leo? What's wrong?''

''Nothing'' Leo smiled weakly, ''I'm just so glad you're both alive… Mikey and I were worried sick''

Raph and Don smiled at Leo gently.

Suddenly the infirmary doors were kicked open and Shredder stormed in holding a struggling Mikey.

''BROKEN IS HE?'' Shredder growled as Mikey was thrown to the floor. The smaller turtles scrambled over to his brothers and hugged them all.

''What're you doing here?'' Leo demanded.

''They found me and chased me for four blocks!'' Mikey defended. ''I tried!''

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' Shredder growled as he stepped towards Mikey.

''No!'' Leo yelped as he leapt in front of Mikey. ''I'm the one that told you he was broken! It's not his fault it's mine! Don't hurt him!''

Shredder looked down at the four brothers, he smirked at Leo.

''I will be back once Donatello is healed.'' Shredder left once again.

''Leo!? What the heck!?'' Mikey hissed. ''He's gonna kill you for this! Why'd you lie to him!?''

''I hoped he wouldn't find you if he thought you were broken'' Leo admitted, Mikey shook his head before turning to the other two.

''It's good to see you guys again'' He smiled gently.

The four brothers sat together happily until the machine Don as attached to dinged, indicating he was cured. Donnie unhooked the machine and stood up with a stretch.

''Shredder will be here any minute'' he sighed worriedly.

They stood together and listened to the sound of Shredder's footsteps coming closer and closer, Leo found himself praying to Master Splinter to protect his brothers.

The double doors flew open and Shredder walked in with some of his soldiers.

''One of you has a special mutagen inside you'' Shredder announced. ''Donatello and Leonardo do not have it. My soldiers will take Michelangelo and Raphael to be tested on to see if they contain it. I however will take Leonardo to be punished for lying to me, if you behave turtle your brothers will not be harmed.''

Leo nodded with a frown.

''And what happens if none of us have the mutagen?'' Don asked suspiciously.

''Then turtle, I still have you four and you will all pay for everything you've done.'' Shredder looked at Donnie, ''You will be working to create the mutagen I want, your brothers will be permitted to stay with you as long as my soldiers are there. You will never escape.''

The four brothers shuddered.

''And what if one of us does have the mutagen?'' Mikey asked timidly.

''The turtle with the mutagen will have one last night with his brothers before being taken to the labs and emptied of mutagen, which will of course kill you'' Shredder answered nonchalantly. ''Soldiers!''

Raph and Mikey were taken away to be tested, Donnie was taken to the cells and Leo as taken to the Shredder's throne room.

Raph and Mikey were strapped to tables next to each other, they turned to look at each other as they were put to sleep.

''Raphie..'' Mikey gulped sleepily.

''It's gonna be ok Mikey'' Raph yawned. ''Don't worry li'l bro''

Both turtles fell asleep and the testing began.

Donatello was thrown into a new cell. Four collars hug on the wall, one was taken off and fastened around his neck before a long chain fastened him to the wall. The feeling was all too familiar.

It occurred to Donnie that the foot must have known Mikey and Leo would find them, why else would there be four collars set up ready for them. This was all a huge set up.

Don couldn't help but wonder how Mikey and Leo had found where they were.

Leo was forced to kneel before the Shredder. He had to show respect or his brothers would pay for it, it was humiliating and made him feel sick.

Shredder brought out a katana and positioned it on Leo's arm, he slowly pulled it down leaving a cut seeping with blood. Leo held his breath so he wouldn't show weakness.

''Scream for me Leonardo'' Shredder purred. ''I love hearing your screams''

Leo gulped frightened as his mind thought back to when he was being held captive by the Shredder, he had screamed a lot.

The sword slashed him again and he let out a whimper as the fear from last time came back.

''Yes Leonardo.'' Shredder hissed. ''You have every right to be afraid''

Another slash from the sword and Leo let out a scream.

Slash of a sword.

Another scream.

Slash of a sword.

Another scream.

Slash of a sword.

A scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Whimpers, whines and sniffles.

Another strike.

The body falls silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy guys xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 11**

Donnie looked up as Mikey and Raph was brought into the cell and chained up in the same way he was.

''Do you guys know the results yet?'' Don asked quietly.

''Nah, they refused ta tell us'' Raph growled. ''They didn' look too happy though''

''Where's Leo?'' Mikey asked frightened, ''What do ya think Shredder's doin' to him?''

The others didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly they heard a furious scream from down the corridor.

''That was Shredder!'' Don gasped.

The cell door was flung open and Leo was roughly thrown onto the floor, a ninja came in and chained Leo up. The four brothers shot a glance at each other as Shredder stood in front of them fuming.

''HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?'' shredder demanded. ''ONE OF YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE MUTAGEN IN YOU! THE TESTS CAME UP NEGATIVE!''

''I told ya we were mutated wi' the same stuff'' Raph smirked, Shredder glared at him and took a step towards him

''Stop'' Leo growled. ''You said you wouldn't harm them''

Shredder growled loudly before kicking Leo in the stomach. Raph snarled and pushed against the chains as the other two glared at Shredder.

''Enough'' Shredder hissed as Leo coughed a little. He turned to Donatello. ''Looks like you'll be working in the labs tomorrow''

''Can we stay with him?'' Mikey asked softly, Shredder looked down at the young turtle.

''You three will be kept in a cage in the labs while Donatello is working.'' Shredder nodded. He looked back at Donnie. ''Fail to make the mutagen and your brothers will pay for your incompetence.

Donnie gulped.

Shredder looked over the four turtles one last time before leaving.

''Relax Donnie'' leo smiled reassuringly at his frightened brother. ''Don't stress, you'll be fine. If it gets too stressful tell Shredder you need us as lab assistants, He's desperate for that mutagen so he'll let us help''

''I'm gonna get you guys killed'' Donnie squeaked as he began trembling. ''I can't do this! I can't! You guys are gonna get hurt!''

''Donnie'' Raph tried to get Don's attention but it didn't work. ''Stop freakin' out!''

''D just calm down'' Mikey soothed, Donnie looked like he was trying to calm himself.

''Donatello. You are a genius. You have nothing to worry about'' Leo nodded enthusiastically. ''You'll do great!''

''And then what?'' Don croaked. ''What happens after I make the mutagen? We'll just be killed anyway and the substance will be used on innocent people! If I make this stuff it'll cause the end of the world! It'll be all my fault''

The brothers said nothing. Donatello was right, it was either refuse to make it and get three of them killed while Donnie lives out his days being tortured or make it, get murdered and cause the end of the world.

''Th-There's no escape for us'' Don whispered. ''The only way to stop this is if something happens to me so I can't make the mutagen.''

The other brothers heads snapped up to look at Don.

''NO!'' Mikey yelped. ''You can't die!''

''Don't ya dare think like tha' Don'' Raph threatened. ''Yer not dyin' on us or tryin' ta do somethin' noble!''

Donnie shook his head.

''I don't know what to do''

''We'll figure it out'' Leo reasoned. ''Nobody has to die… don't worry… We'll all be ok''

The brothers looked at Leo. He had many bandages.

''Shredder got angry'' Leo shrugged. ''It's not a big deal''

The four brothers snuggled closer to each other before falling asleep, each as afraid of what the next day will bring.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short! Please Review xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go guys! enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 12**

Raph was the first to wake up that morning feeling more pissed than he had ever felt in his life. He hated collars and he hated seeing his brothers looking so vulnerable.

He hated what Donnie was going to go through.

Donatello woke up and looked at the silently furious Raph. He frowned and took a deep breath.

I need to be like Raph today. I will not let my brothers get hurt nor will I allow Shredder to take over the world.

''Donnie?'' Don looked over to see Raph looking concerned, all anger was gone from the turtle.

''What?'' Donnie asked harshly. Raph frowned.

''What's wrong?'' Raph asked.

''Nothing'' Donnie shrugged. ''Well… other than being chained up in a cell with no escape.''

Mikey woke up to see both his middle brothers looking angry.

''hey dudes?'' Mikey frowned. ''Is everything ok?''

''The brainiac's in a bad mood'' Raph smirked. ''Shredder's gonna love that''

The three brothers looked down at the eldest as he slept.

''Not like Leo to sleep for long'' Mikey mused.

''Hmm'' Donne frowned as he inspected his brother. ''His body's making him sleep longer so he can heal from his torture''

Raph growled angrily.

''WAKE UP FEARLESS!'' He yelled. ''STOP BEIN' A COWARD''

''Shut up Raph'' Don hissed. ''Let him sleep''

''NO! HE'S SUPPOSED TA BE THA LEADER! LEADER'S DON' SLEEP WHEN IN AN ENEMIES LAIR!'' Raph stuck his foot out and kicked Leo in the side, the turtle in blue let out a pained yell as his eyes flew open. He sat up and squished himself against the wall looking like a caged animal.

''Don't you remember Raphael!?'' Donnie growled. ''He's been through this before and is remembering it! You kicking him is not helping!''

''Leo? You're ok bro'' Mikey soothed as he shuffled closer to his leader. ''We're here''

Leo blinked a couple of times and looked round at his brothers before sighing in relief.

''S-Sorry'' He gulped. ''Someone kicked me… I think the wound reopened''

''huh?'' Raph frowned before taking a better look at Leo's side. ''Oh my god! I'm sorry Leo! I didn' know!''

''It's ok'' Leo smiled softly. ''It's not a big deal''

''We're gonna be ok Leo'' Don smiled. ''You'll see''

''You've changed your tune since last night'' Leo smirked.

''That's cause I have a plan'' Donnie nodded. ''It'll work… hopefully.''

''What do you mean hopefully?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''It could end up in my death'' Donnie winced. ''But it's not likely! There's a fifty/fifty chance of this going wrong!''

''Fifty/fifty!?'' Leo blanched. ''That's a pretty high chance''

Before Donnie could retaliate the cell door was flung open and Shredder waltzed in with four foot ninja. Each ninja unchained the turtles from the wall and used the chain as a leash to guide the turtles out the cell and down to the labs.

Leo, Raph and Mikey were pushed into a cage that ran along the opposite wall. Donnie was pushed into a chair and unchained, Shredder placed his gauntlet over Don's neck and pushed his face in front of Don's.

''Do you understand what I want you to do?'' Shredder demanded. Donnie glared at him.

''Yes'' He answered.

''Mess this up turtle and your brothers will suffer'' Shredder threatened.

''Noted'' Don growled. Shredder didn't move. ''Do you want me to make this stuff or not''

''Watch your tongue turtle!'' Shredder warned. ''Or I'll just have to remove it''

This struck fear into Donnie but he refused to show it. Shredder straightened up and went over to the door.

''I will be back shortly, don't try anything.'' He growled before leaving. Don pushed himself out of the chair and made his way over to the desk.

''WHAT THE HELL DONNIE!?'' Raph yelled. ''YA TRYIN' TA GET YERSELF KILLED''

''All part of the plan bro'' Don smirked smugly, the brothers shook their heads. Suddenly a group of foot ninja came in to stand guard.

Donnie looked down at the instructions before smirking. He turned to face the soldiers.

''You're gonna need to let my brothers out'' Donnie nodded.

''Why would we do that?'' One soldier asked.

''This experiment is going to take a while with only one pair of hands. My understanding is that Shedder wants it as fast as possible'' Don replied. ''My brothers are competent enough to follow instructions and I'm going to need their help''

The foot ninja shuffled a little as they thought it over.

''I wonder what kind of punishment you guys will get when Shredder finds out you didn't let me make the mutagen'' Don raised an eyeridge. ''It'll probably hurt… a lot… maybe even kill you''

''Alright turtle'' One soldier sighed. ''No funny business right?''

''No funny business. That's more Michelangelo's forte.'' Donnie nodded. He watched as the soldiers released his brothers and allowed them to join their brother.

They went back to the door to stand guard.

''Dude is it really that complicated?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''No'' Donnie grinned. ''It's actually the easiest thing ever. I could do this in my sleep''

''Then why-?'' Leo frowned.

''You really think I'm gonna let you guys stay in a cage when there's a way of letting you out?'' Donnie smiled. The other smiled back.

''Was that your plan?'' Leo asked.

''It was a part of it yes'' Don smiled, ''There's still a lot more to go''

''Why? What're we gonna do?'' Mikey asked curiously.

''I can't tell you Mikey'' Don sighed. ''Not here. I'll tell you later… hopefully''

''So… what should we do?'' Raph asked with a sigh. Donnie smirked.

''Mikey. You can just mess about. Play… do whatever you've always wanted to do in my lab but don't mess with what I'm doing ok?'' Mikey nodded. ''Raph, you look after Mikey. Make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. Leo. You keep an eye on both of them and feel free to talk or whatever. Just do what you guys normally do. Help me if you want though''

''Won't we get in trouble?'' Leo asked worriedly, ''The Shredder won't be happy with this.''

''The Shredder isn't our Master'' Don smirked. ''If he wants this mutagen done he'll have to let me work in a comfortable environment.''

The turtles nodded before setting to work.

Leo stood with Don and discussed a number of things with him, even helped him a little.

Mikey ran around the entire lab as if it were a play park. He touched everything that he didn't know about while Raph followed him about.

After an hour Mikey sat in the office chair and spun it lazily, Raph sat on the floor with his shell against the desk and Leo sat on the desk and kicked Raph lightly.

The door opened and Shredder walked in. He stopped in his tracks and looked over the four brothers.

''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'' He demanded.

''The turtle demanded we let his brothers out'' A soldier whimpered. ''He said he needed them in order to make the mutagen''

The four brothers looked at Shredder as he growled.

''YOU DO NOT MAKE THE RULES AROUND HERE!'' Shredder barked as he stomped towards Donnie.

''Look! I need them with me in order to make the mutagen'' Don defended. ''I'm gonna need their help and they help me concentrate''

Shredder towered over Donnie and raised his gauntlet.

''NO!'' The brothers yelled as they ran forward.

''I need them Shredder. If you hurt me or them I will not make it'' Don threatened. ''If you want this mutagen done You'll have to let me work under my own conditions''

The three other brothers stood with Donnie and glared at Shredder. The evil ninja knew what he had to do.

''Very well'' He hissed. ''That mutagen better be finished soon''

Shredder looked over his shoulder.

''Get my throne and bring it in here'' He commanded. ''I think I need to keep an eye on these four''

Two foot ninja ran to get their Master's chair and brought it in. They placed it right in front of the cage so Shredder could look over the entire room.

The turtles were now under surveillance.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Poor guys! Please Review xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Donnie looked at the Shredder suspiciously, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable and frail but he knew what he had to do.

''C'mon Donnie'' Leo frowned as he grabbed his brother's arm. ''You'd better get to work''

Don nodded and turned to face his experiment, the only problem was that he had no intention in making the mutagen.

He got to work with a sly smirk. Within a few hours he had a beaker on a tripod, it was smoking.

''Why have you stopped'' Shredder demanded.

''It needs to cool'' Don shrugged, ''And left for a few hours''

''Take them back to their cells'' Shredder nodded. ''They will continue their experiment tomorrow''

Donnie and his brothers allowed Shredder to take them back to the cell and chain them up.

''That was boring'' Mikey sighed. ''Shredder's such a creep.''

''Yeah but the next phase will be a little more interesting'' Don smirked. He seemed to be fiddling with something behind his back before standing up, the chains fell to the ground. Don was free.

''Never leave a blade near me'' Donnie grinned as he working on freeing his brothers.

''Nice one Don!'' Raph smirked as he stood up.

Soon enough all four turtles were free and Donnie was picking the lock.

''So we can escape now?'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''You guys can'' Don nodded. ''I have one last thing to do''

''What?'' Leo frowned. ''You mean… You're not coming with us?''

''Leo… They let me into their lab, they gave me a way to end all this!'' Don exclaimed. ''This is my chance to end the foot and Shredder! I can't let this pass''

''We'll come with you and help'' Mikey nodded.

''No. It's too dangerous'' Don frowned. ''You guys have to get out A.S.A.P!''

''All yer solo missions are dangerous'' Raph growled as he thought of all the times Don had to do something on his own because the rest of them couldn't help. ''Ya always manage ta live through 'em! Ya betta do the same today!''

Donnie said nothing.

Finally the lock clicked and the four turtles leapt out their cell.

''You guys need to get into the vents, If you follow it south you should come out to the edge of the building. Then it's only a job of kicking off the cover and jumping down into the alleyway. Once down there get onto the rooftops and run! This is gonna be one heck of a blast!'' Donnie explained hurriedly. ''Good luck''

''Where will you join us?'' Mikey asks hopefully.

''On the rooftops far away from this building'' Donnie smiled gently. Mikey hugged Don tightly, Raph and Leo did the same.

''Be careful little brother'' Leo smiled. ''We need you''

''Bye Don.'' Raph nodded. ''Thanks fer keepin' me sane while we were locked up!''

''Go guys'' Don chuckled. His brothers ran away and Don went the opposite direction.

He ran straight to the labs and went over to the still smoking beaker, He rushed over to a cabinet and grabbed the liquid he'd been looking for before running back to his beaker. He poured the liquid in before nodding.

''That should react with the Magnesium…'' He smiled before running back to the cabinet. After shoving a few more chemicals into the beaker and covering it with cling film he ran over to the computers and hacked into the system. He locked all doors and windows before setting up a timer.

Leo, Raph and Mikey were just about to leave the vent when the alarm went off. A voice starting yelling about the way nobody could escape and the bomb in the labs. They grinned at Donnie's genius.

''C'mon'' Leo nodded. The three brothers jumped out the building and jumped onto the rooftops before running away.

''Done! I might actually be able to escape this one!'' Donnie grinned as he stood up. Suddenly the computer started fizzing, he put his hand on the mouse.

''AAAAAHHHHHHH!'' He screamed as pain shot up his arm, he couldn't let go of the mouse and the pain was becoming too much.

He fell to the floor and lay there. Too weak to do anything, too sore to want to do anything.

''Donnie!'' Don looked up to see his brothers.

''Wha-? The doors are sealed, how'd you get in here?'' Don asked.

''C'mon brainiac. Yer smart… Ya gotta know what we are'' Raph smirked.

''Aww man'' Don breathed. ''You guys are hallucinations.. like what Raph had'' The brothers nodded.

''You know we hate it when you have to do these solo missions'' Leo sighed. ''We were always scared something like this would happen''

''We're not gonna let ya die alone dude'' Mikey smiled.

''Thank… You'' Don smiled weakly. ''I… I wish I had made it out… I guess I really am the weak one''

''No Donnie…'' Raph sighed. ''If anythin' yer the strongest out of us all''

Don smiled as his eyes fluttered closed.

''Where is he?'' Leo growled as he looked over at the foot headquarters. ''I knew someone should've went with him''

Mikey hugged Raph as tears ran down his face. Raph absent-mindedly held him, he knew something was wrong. They all did.

''We gotta go back there Leo'' Raph pleaded. ''Somethin's wrong… I know Donnie.. he wouldn't stay there unless he had to! We gotta go help 'im!''

''There's not enough time… He wanted us to get away just in case something like this happened.'' Leo sighed. ''He wants us safe… That may be his dying wish.''

Mikey let out a broken sob.

''Please Donnie'' Mikey sniffled as he shut his eyes. ''Please be ok! Please make it!''

The alarms blared loudly and red flashed everywhere.

Any minute now the bomb would go off and Don was still lying on the floor unconscious. Suddenly Mikey's plead echoed around the lab and Donnie grimaced.

He pushed himself up and cringed when he saw his brothers were still there. He reached out a hand desperately.

''H-Help… Me!'' The three brothers nodded and ran towards him. Don felt warmth surround him and he suddenly understood what these hallucinations really were.

They were his brothers spirits. Their spirits had come to him like the real ones would if he were in his dying moments.

''I love you guys'' Donnie whispered.

''I love you guys'' the three brothers raised their heads at the weak whisper.

''Wh-'' Raph began suddenly a huge explosion shook the ground, they looked at the foot headquarters to see it being destroyed by fire.

''NO!'' The brothers screamed before running towards it.

The heat was intense even from outside the building. Donatello sat up and looked at the burning building in front of him, he frowned. He hadn't made it out by himself… his brothers spirits must have made him move.

He looked down to see ash and burn marks all over his body, they hurt but it was the least of his worries. He shuddered as he looked at his mask tails, bits of them had been burnt off completely!

''DONNIE!'' Don looked over his shoulder to see his brothers running towards him. He smiled shyly as they knelt next to him and inspected him while asking a million questions.

''I'm fine guys'' He blushed. ''Really! I'm ok'' They cheered and hugged him.

''Neva do dat again!'' Raph threatened. Don smiled.

''WE'RE FREE!'' Mikey cheered. ''FINALLY! WE CAN GO HOME!''

The brothers cheered once again but were interrupted when they each felt something sting their arm.

Don looked down to see a dart.

''Don't cheer yet'' A dark figure smirked, ''You're not free. It's only just the beginning!''

''NO!'' Leo growled as Donnie faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait 'til ya see what I've got in store for 'em! You guys are totally gonna hate me! Until then Please leave Reviews! xx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter! Oh my god! took so long to update! Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 14**

Don woke up to find himself hanging by his wrists against the wall across from the door. He was vaguely aware of his three other brothers hanging next to him, his head felt fuzzy and his burns hurt.

''Donnie?'' Mikey's petrified voice caused Don to try and clear his vision. He shook his head before raising it and looking to his left, Mikey was next to him and on Mikey's left was Raph. He looked right to see Leo. He had clearly been the last to wake.

He looked around the dirty room, there was a huge weapons rack on the left wall. The floor and walls were smeared with blood.

''Where are we?'' Don asked weakly.

''Don't know'' Raph muttered.

''Looks like a dungeon'' Mikey nodded. ''Like from medieval times''

''Wait… How long was I out?'' Donnie asked worriedly,

''About a day I'm guessing… Hard to tell'' Leo shrugged with a wince. ''It was just your body recovering though right?''

''Yeah I guess'' Don replied, ''Have you seen who our kidnapper is?''

''Nope'' Raph ground out. ''And I don' wanna''

Don shifted slightly before inspecting the door, it looked like it was made of steel. That would be hard to escape through.

''I really hate this'' Mike sighed. ''I hate being held up by my wrists! I totally blame you Donnie''

''What? Why?'' Don demanded.

''Coz. If you hadn't nearly died we'd be safe on that rooftop'' Mikey pointed out.

''It was me that got you out in the first place!'' Don growled suddenly feeling annoyed. ''Would you rather I had died in that stupid lab? Would that have been better?''

''Well we'd be at home'' Raph grumbled.

''WHAT!?'' Don glared at the two brothers on his left. ''You actually wish I had died back there!?''

''No we don't'' Leo sighed calmly, ''You're being sensitive. You should have been more careful''

Donnie was about to snap at Leo but a voice interrupted him.

''Now now turtles. No bullying now.'' The voice purred. ''If you want to all survive then you'll need to show how strong your bond as brothers is''

''Shuddup!'' Raph snapped. ''If I wanna yell at Donnie fer bein' a bonehead then I can!''

''You'll regret it'' The voice smirked.

Raph said nothing but sent a glare at Don.

''I saw that'' The voice laughed. ''Punishment time''

Everything went silent for a moment.

Suddenly electricity shot into Donnie through his shackles. Don grit his teeth together to keep from screaming out.

''You need to scream turtle'' The voice demanded. ''Otherwise your brothers won't learn their lesson''

The voltage became more intense, Don let out a pained yell as he arched his back. He squirmed, panted and yelled for it to stop yet it didn't.

He could hear his brothers yelling, screaming and crying.

Then it all stopped.

Don flopped back against the wall and panted tiredly.

''Shit… oh shit… Donnie I'm so sorry'' Raph apologised hoarsely, ''I didn't know tha' would happen!''

''N-None… of us… did'' Don panted. ''It's… ok Raph..''

''You ok?'' Leo asked worriedly.

''I'll… be.. fine'' Don nodded weakly, he became aware of Mikey's crying. ''Stop crying… Mikey''

''See what happens when you're mean turtles?'' The voice teased. ''I was told your bond was stronger than any human family's… I look forward to using this to my advantage''

''WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?'' Raph yelled.

''Now now'' The voice chuckled. ''Be nice''

''Hell no!'' Raph growled. ''I'm gonna kill ya!''

Suddenly Mikey started screaming and squirming, he was being electrocuted.

''STOP!'' Raph screamed over Mikey.

Donnie cringed as he listened to his baby brother's screams. He couldn't stand it.

It stopped.

''I would've shocked Purple again but he probably would've died'' The voice said matter-of-factly.

Mikey cried quietly causing Don's heart to break.

''Why are ya bein' so quiet!?'' Raph snapped at Leo.

''I'm thinking Raph'' Leo frowned. ''And I don't wanna risk getting you guys shocked''

''C'MON FEARLESS! DO SOMETHIN'!'' Raph barked.

Leo grimaced at electricity hit him, he squirmed but refused to make a sound.

''STOP HURTIN' THEM!'' Raph screamed as he fought with his shackles. Leo could see blood running down the hothead's wrists.

''RAPH! CALM DOWN!'' Leo yelled through the pain. Raph stopped struggling and looked over at Leo. ''PLEASE! YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOURSELF!''

The electricity stopped and Leo was left panting.

''I'm sorry'' Raph bowed his head.

''You were getting hysterical'' Leo nodded. ''I know you're feeling hopeless but please, calm down.''

Raph nodded silently.

''Shredder will be happy'' The voice laughed. The four turtles raised their heads in shock.

''I thought I killed him!'' Don gasped.

''Please! He's a ninja master'' The voice huffed, ''He's not gonna be killed by a pathetic little bomb! His army on the other hand… They're all gone except for me. Shredder will be paying you four a little visit in a moment.''

''Uh oh'' Mikey cringed as he looked over at Donnie. ''You're so dead''

''I know that Mikey!'' Don snapped irritably.

''Was that a nasty tone I just heard?'' The voice asked smugly.

''No'' Donnie gulped.

The voice went completely silent.

''Sorry Mikey'' Don said guiltily. ''I nearly got you zapped''

''It's ok dude'' Mike smiled.

The four brothers went quiet with fear. They could cause the pain of each other and now Shredder was on his way to visit them! This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch... Please Review xx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! Here we go! enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 15**

The turtles stared at the door in fear as they heard footsteps come closer.

''Oh no'' Don whimpered. ''He's so gonna kill me'' The brothers didn't try and deny this because they all knew the purple masked turtle was right.

The door was pushed open and Shredder slipped into the room without showing the turtles what was beyond the door. He shut and locked the door behind him before clicking his fingers. Suddenly a chair fell into the middle of the room from a small shaft in the ceiling.

''Show off'' Raph muttered.

Shredder looked over each of the turtles before locking eyes with Don. He stormed forward and grabbed the poor turtle by the throat effectively cutting off his air supply.

''YOU!'' He roared, ''YOU CAUSED THE END OF MY FOOT NINJAS! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!''

If Donnie could breathe he would've said something cocky to show the Shredder he wasn't afraid.

Shredder slammed him against the wall and glared at him.

''Still'' He growled as he released Don, ''You nearly didn't make it out… I will make you feel the pain that every one of my soldiers felt! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE DONATELLO!''

''You stay away from him Shredder'' Leo warned,

''I thought your intelligence would help me… Now I see that it could be my downfall'' Shredder muttered as he went to the weapons rack and pulled out a long chain. ''I must change that''

He walked up to Donnie and freed him from his shackles before pushing him into the chair and tying the chains round him. Don glared at him without wavering, if was to die he would not show fear.

Shredder walked behind Donnie and went back to the weapons rack. Don looked up at his brothers.

Leonardo was staring at him in worry, horror and fear. He looked like he could kill the Shredder.

Raphael was struggling against his shackles, he snarled and growled to try and look threatening but Don could tell he was just as afraid as the rest of them.

Michelangelo looked terrified, he clearly thought this would be Donatello's last living moments.

Shredder seemed to be searching for a weapon for a while, Don could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was so scared and in some ways wished Shredder would hurry up.

''Prepare yourself turtle for the most painful five minutes of your life'' Shredder promised from behind him, he could hear the Shredder stop behind him and he swallowed thickly. He didn't want this to happen from behind, he wanted to look his killer in the eyes as he died.

''What's the matter Shredder? Can't look me in the eyes?'' Don growled. Shredder chuckled.

''You want to see me as I kill you?'' Shredder asked as he walked around and stopped in front of Donnie, He held a large butchers knife, ''Very well… You may watch as I force every drop of blood to leave your body''

Donnie glared straight into Shredder's eyes as his enemy lifted the knife. He heard his brothers suck in a breath as it flew towards him and stuck into his shoulder, he winced as blood flicked onto his face.

Shredder pulled out the knife and flicked the blood at the other turtles, all three were hit by flecks of their brother's blood.

''STOP!'' Raph yelled as Shredder cut Donnie down his left arm, blood poured from the injury but Donnie still didn't flinch.

''Very brave of you to stare death in the face'' Shredder genuinely sounded impressed. ''Bravery, Intelligence and talented with the Bo staff… You'd make a good foot soldier''

Donnie said nothing in return.

''Quiet aren't you?'' Shredder mused. ''I may not kill you after all… You'd be a VERY good foot ninja… I might just have to recruit you''

''I'd rather die than join your army'' Don spat.

''Very well'' Shredder grinned, He lifted the knife and aimed for Donnie's heart. The brothers gasped as it flew down.

''NO!''

''WAIT MASTER!'' A voice yelled as the door slammed shut. Shredder stopped the knife before it could touch Donatello.

''What do you want'' Shredder asked, ''Can't you see I'm busy?''

Don looked over to see a tall figure with a black cloak, he couldn't see his face.

''You can't kill him'' The figure sighed. ''You can't kill any of them''

''And why is that?'' Shredder demanded as he stuck the knife into Donnie's thigh and started towards the figure.

Donnie looked down at the knife that was still sticking out of his thigh, he hoped they would remove it soon.

''remember how I told you about the experiment?'' The figure asked, ''Well we need all four alive. We're supposed to be testing them and if you kill the intelligent one the others won't be able to function.''

''You are right'' Shredder growled. ''I will just have to kill them afterwards… starting with Donatello''

Don supressed a shudder.

Shredder took a step towards the door but paused, he swung round and punched Donnie in the cheek causing the chair to fall over leaving Donnie gasping. He grabbed the knife and yanked it out of Don's leg.

With a sharp laugh the Shredder left and the figure headed towards Donnie.

''STOP IT!'' Mikey cried, ''WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!?''

''STOP TARGETING HIM!'' Leo snapped. ''HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!''

The figure knelt next to Don and frowned.

''DON'T TOUCH HIM!'' Raph growled as the figure lifted Don's bruised head. Donnie looked at him groggily. ''I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM! I SWEAR TA GOD AM GONNA KILL YA!''

''Are you ok?'' The figure asked carefully. Donnie said nothing. The figure lifted the turtle up and chained him back to the wall. ''I'll be back soon with some medical supplies''

And with that he left.

Don spat his blood onto the floor and grimaced.

''You ok Don'' Leo asked.

''Stop asking me that'' Donnie frowned. ''You know what the answer is''

''I was so scared'' Mikey shuddered. ''I thought we were gonna lose you''

Donnie looked at Mikey and smiled softly.

''I'm not goin' anywhere yet'' He nodded.

''Why'd you hafta be the smart one'' Rah grumbled. ''I hate seeing these people take advantage of ya!''

Donnie said nothing.

The door opened again and the figure came back in. He began treating Don.

''I bet you three wanna get closer to him huh?'' The figure asked gently. ''That's what most animals and… and people do… You won't be able to until tomorrow but I warn you. The challenges ahead will test your bond… you must act like brothers to get through this or one of you will be killed.''

''I'm gonna be killed anyway'' Don frowned.

''Shredder will only kill you. Not your brothers.'' The figure nodded. ''They can be saved.''

''We don't wanna be saved without Donnie!'' Mikey growled. ''We need him''

The figure shrugged. ''Not much I can do about that I'm afraid''

He looked over the four turtles before leaving.

''What do ya think he'll make us do?'' Mikey asked tiredly.

''I don't know Mikey'' Leo sighed before realising that Don had fallen asleep from the pain. ''I'm worried''

The others nodded as they looked at Don.

They all feared their end was coming closer, they could only hope they would be together afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go! Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 16**

The three brothers couldn't sleep, they felt like they needed to keep watch over Donatello.

''Poor Donnie'' Mikey mumbled sadly, ''He looks like he's in pain even when he's asleep''

''Can't blame him really'' Leo sighed, ''He was hurt in the first place before all this happened''

''What happened while he was in that lab?'' Mikey asked quietly.

''Somethin' musta hurt him while we were sittin' around on tha' rooftop'' Raph nodded. ''I wish I knew wha'…''

''Y-You guys are so loud'' Don muttered as his eyes fluttered open, ''Why aren't you asleep?''

The brothers said nothing, Don sighed miserably.

''Don'' Raph coughed awkwardly, ''I'm sorry for sayin' tha' I didn' want ya ta live through the escape… I'm glad you survived''

''Yeah Donnie'' Mikey sniffled. ''I'm sorry… You should've seen us on that rooftop though, we were so scared for you… we heard you saying you loved us''

Don smiled as he thought about his brothers spirits.

''It was you guys that saved me'' Don smiled weakly.

''Huh?'' Leo frowned. Don chuckled.

''I was dying…'' Don began quietly. ''I had been shocked until I was too weak to even stay awake, I knew I was dying and I thought about you guys. Then I saw you. You three were standing in front of me but I knew it wasn't actually you. In my dying moments I had pictured you and you guys came so I wouldn't die alone, I heard Mikey crying and hoping I was ok so I asked them to help me before falling unconscious. They… You got me out of that building.''

''So… our spirits came and saved you?'' Leo asked.

''Yes'' Don nodded. ''Do you remember when we were ten and we had started going topside in secret? Do you remember how the four of us made a spiritual pact that we would always protect each other from danger?''

''Oh yeah!'' Mikey grinned. ''So it worked huh?''

''Looks like it'' Don smiled at Mikey's enthusiasm.

''Wait… so you were actually dying in that lab?'' Raph asked angrily, ''I'm so gonna kill the foot''

''Donnie already did that'' Leo smirked. Don smiled at the proud tone in his older brother's voice.

''GO TO SLEEP TURTLES!'' The voice growled. ''YOU'RE GONNA NEED YOUR STRENGTH TOMORROW!''

The four brothers smiled at each other before closing their eyes, they fell asleep knowing they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short... I know... Review? Please?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I found time to update! Yay! enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 17**

Leonardo was the first to wake, he could sense something was wrong.

But everything looked the same as it did when they had went to sleep… what had caused this feeling?

He suddenly heard an army of footsteps heading towards their cell, he began to pant fearfully, there was nothing he could do to stop the people outside!

The door was kicked open and the dark figure walked in with a few soldiers, he looked at Leo before clicking his fingers.

Two soldiers headed for him and grabbed at him.

''HEY! LET GO!'' Leo growled as he kicked out, ''NO! HELP!'' He was unchained and pulled off of the wall. He was handcuffed and pushed down to the floor and held there, the commotion woke the other three turtles.

''Leo?'' Mikey gasped.

''LET HIM GO!'' Raph yelled, One of the soldiers who wasn't holding Leo pulled out a tranquilizer dart and stuck it into the leader's neck. Leo hissed at the sting before going limp.

Donnie was pulled off the wall next and tranquilized, then Mikey, then Raph.

Once all four turtles were unconscious the figure pulled his hood down to reveal his face. It was green and the same shape as the turtle's heads but he couldn't be a turtle, he was too slender.

''Take them to the chambers then join me in the surveillance room'' He commanded. The soldiers took the limp turtles away and left the strange man alone.

''I am sorry'' He sighed as he looked over the chains the turtles had been hanging in, ''I understand how you feel… My accident caused me the same pain… I was lucky to meet Master Shredder. I only hope you will have the same fortune otherwise… your bond may not be enough to save you this time.''

The man put his hood back up and swished out of the room. All he had to do now is wait.

Leonardo woke up as a scream sounded from another room, he sat up with a yelp and looked around himself.

The room he was in was all off-white concrete, there was no window, only a door and a ventilation grid, the floor was covered in dirty foot prints. Against the other wall were his three younger brothers.

''Guys?'' He frowned as he crawled over to them, none of them stirred. ''C'mon… wake up'' He checked them over to find they were sleeping, he thanked god before struggling to his feet. He wandered over to the door and placed the side of his head against it, everything was silent.

''Leo?'' Donnie opened his eyes to see Leonardo at the door, Michelangelo was waking up on his right. He didn't feel awake enough to try and stand so he just held Mikey's hand to try and wake up the youngest.

''Dude'' Mikey whispered as his eyes opened, he looked at Don. ''I'm so sleepy''

''urgh'' Raph's eyes opened groggily and he looked at his two youngest brothers as Leo turned around.

''You're awake then'' Leo smiled, the three brothers tried to get up but Leo stopped them. ''Don't… Just let the drug wear off a little first. I got up too fast and now I have one hell of a head ache''

''Where are we?'' Mikey asked.

''Looks abandoned'' Donnie observed. ''This looks like some sort of closet you would find in an abandoned office or something…''

The brothers finally got up and Donnie went straight to the walls, he put a hand on it.

''Hmm…. Real stone… painted grey…'' He frowned and placed the other hand on the wall too. ''I-… I can feel heat coming from the other side''

''What does that mean Don?'' Leo asked worriedly.

''It means there's no busting out. This place was set up especially for us and there is probably a room with people watching us n the other side of this wall… we're at their mercy'' Don looked over at his brothers. ''they're testing us like rats in a maze''

''So… we need to get to the cheese?'' Mikey asked in confusion.

''We need to survive'' Don nodded. ''To escape we have to work together…''

''hey… didn't that guy say something about testing our bond as brothers?'' Leo asked suddenly. ''This'll be what he was talking about''

''I'm gonna kill 'im when I get outta here!'' Raph growled as he looked over at the door, ''Let's hurry up and get this ova with''

''I agree'' Leo nodded. ''C'mon guys, Follow me and stick close… anything could be waiting for us''

The brothers nodded before heading towards the door.

''Lets go'' Leo gulped before opening the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Wish the guys luck! enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 18**

The four brothers looked out into the hallway beyond, it looked exactly like the room they were in except there were bloody footprints on the floor.

''Ew'' Mikey grimaced. ''Doesn't anyone ever clean this place''

''I think that's the least of our worries'' Don frowned as he crouched, he put a finger on the foot print and lifted it to take a look. ''Just starting to dry…'' He shuddered as he felt the sticky blood on his finger. He wiped it on the floor and stood up.

''That was gross Don'' Raph blanched. ''I can't believe ya just put yer finger in somebody's blood! What if that's period blood?''

''Raph'' Leo shuddered. ''Don't say that!''

''It's not period blood!'' Don huffed. ''You are so immature!''

''We were all thinkin' it!'' Raph shrugged.

''I know I was'' Mikey smirked.

''That doesn't surprise me'' Leo shook his head in disgust. ''Trust you two to think of something like that''

''Don't worry Leo'' Donnie smiled. ''When we get home I'm gonna give them an entire lesson on Periods. That should teach 'em!''

Mikey and Raph grimaced as the four started walking forward.

''Ya know'' Mikey grinned. ''The Shredder just watched us discuss periods…''

Raph laughed as Donnie chuckled.

''Oh… we're so never gonna live this down'' Leo face palmed. ''Thanks guys for making us the worst warriors ever… Shredder can now use that against us''

''How?'' Mikey asked curiously. ''He's a dude not a chick''

''That's enough now Mikey'' Leo warned. Mikey smirked and looked to his other two brothers to see they were giving him the same look.

''Fine'' He huffed. ''Just tryin' to carry a conversation but whatever''

The older brothers ignored him as they walked down the corridor. They all felt uneasy… like something bad was about to happen.

''I wish we had our weapons'' Mikey gulped. ''I'm feelin' really creeped out"

''Me too'' Donnie shuddered as he and Mikey shuffled closer together. Raph and Leo stayed on either side of the pair to protect them.

''Guys wait!'' Leo stopped suddenly, ''Can you hear that?''

The brothers listened carefully. There was the sound of distant drumming coming from the corridor ahead, it sounded like it might be coming closer.

''Dude… sick beat'' Mikey nodded his head to the sound of the beat.

''Who'd be drumming in a place like this?'' Don frowned. ''and how long is this corridor?''

''I hoped you would know'' Leo gulped. ''You're good at this kinda thing''

''Yeah brainiac! Use yer brain!'' Raph pushed Donnie forward until he was a few paces away from his brothers. Lights flashed in his face and temporarily blinded him, he blinked a few times before gasping.

There was a distant figure walking towards him drumming.

Donnie couldn't help but stare, he felt paralysed.

''Donnie… C'mere'' Raph frowned, he didn't like his brother being so far forward with this figure heading towards them. ''Donnie!''

Donnie tried to move but he couldn't, he felt Leo trying to pull him back but he couldn't even move a little bit.

''Something's wrong!'' Leo called to the other two, ''It's like he can't move… and he's so cold''

Donnie's feet suddenly felt weird, he wished he could look down and find out what was happening.

''OH MY GOD!'' Mikey squealed, ''HIS FEET HAVE TURNED TO STONE!''

The other two gasped.

Don suddenly felt the strange sensation creeping up his ankles as the figure got closer.

''WE GOTTA GET HIM FREE! THAT GUYS IS TURNIN' HIM TA STONE!'' Raph growled as the brothers pulled at Don.

''If he gets here Donnie will end up bein' a statue'' Mikey shuddered. ''He'll take him away or smash him or somethin'!''

''C'mon! Pull!'' Leo commanded.

Donatello could finally make out the details of the figure. He had a monkey like appearance but his face was of a man, he had a deep, stern frown on his face. He was wearing dark maroon robes and a golden fez.

Donnie knew his legs had turned to stone already and he couldn't help but worry, what if his legs stayed that way once the monkey guy had gone? He'd be no use to his brothers or anyone else! He wondered if his brothers would just leave him here, they might as well… he'd be dead weight and slow them down.

''GRAH!'' Raph growled and charged past Donnie towards the monkey, Don's stomach was stone now too.

He went straight towards the monkey and the guy stopped drumming and grinned. Raph hit into an invisible wall and the monkey disappeared.

Donnie snapped out of his daze with a gasp.

The three other brothers stood in front of him sadly.

''Why won't your legs go back to normal?'' Mikey asked worriedly. Donnie looked down and sighed.

''I don't know…'' He frowned sadly. ''It doesn't look like the stone will be going…''

''No…'' Leo shook his head. ''You can't be stuck like that! We won't be able to carry you through this…''

''Just go'' Donnie nodded, ''I'm no use to you now… Just carry on and get out of here''

''We ain't leavin' you'' Raph growled, ''There's gotta be a way to free ya from this stone''

''Raph'' Donnie looked straight into Raph's eyes. ''I can't feel anything from my chest down, I may be stuck like this or if we do get the stone off there's no saying my legs will work again''

Raph shook his head and shut his eyes tightly.

''W-We c-can't'' Mikey sniffled.

Donnie didn't say anything.

''We love you Donnie'' Leo hugged Don strongly.

''No!'' Raph growled desperately. ''We ain't leaving him''

''I-… I don't think we have a choice'' Leo closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling.

''No.. No'' Raph allowed his tears to fall freely as Mikey hugged Donnie and sobbed. ''Please… we can't''

Leo and Mikey stood back. Raph hugged Donnie fiercely.

''I love ya li'l bro'' Raph sniffed. The three brothers began to walk away but stopped, they looked back and gasped when they saw Donnie had been turned completely into stone.

''NO!'' They yelled as they ran back to him. Mikey flung himself onto Don and cried brokenly, Raph growled as punched the corridor walls as he wailed. Leo put his hands on Donnie's face and looked into his eyes, his heart turned cold as he stared.

''No…'' He sobbed, ''Donnie… little brother… no''

''We can't leave him here like this'' Raph nodded emotionally.

''We won't'' Leo nodded. ''It's over guys… we're staying with him''

The three brothers sat at Donnie's feet and cuddled up together as they mourned.

Mikey leant back a little and knocked into Don. The statue rocked back and forth before toppling over backwards, it hit the ground and cracked.

The brothers watched in horror as cracks travelled all over their brother's stone body. The rock fell and turned to dust leaving a still Donnie behind, his eyes were closed and with a gasp he started breathing again.

''DONNIE!'' They cheered as Don's eyes fluttered open, he sat up groggily and looked at his brothers. They knelt next to him, he gave them a weak smile before falling unconscious again.

They lay him across their laps and held him close, feeling comfort in knowing he was alive and would be with them to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! haven't updated in a while have I? Sorry! TRIGGER WARNING! UPSETTING SCENES AND BAD THINGS! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 19**

Donnie opened his eyes tiredly, all he could see was grey. He blinked a few times and the stains on the ceiling came into focus.

He turned his head to see his three brothers snuggled up next to him, they were asleep.

''Guys'' He coughed, his body felt strange and he had a hard time remembering why.

The others looked over at him and grinned.

''DON!'' They cheered as they helped him up. He smiled at them before remembering what happened.

''I-… I turned to stone?'' Don frowned quizzically, ''How am I still alive?''

''I accidentally broke you'' Mikey blushed, ''It brought you back though! So… you're not mad right?''

''No I'm not mad'' Donnie smirked. ''I guess you saved me. Thanks Mikey''

Mikey grinned cheekily.

''C'mon guys, we need to move'' Leo smiled. Raph pulled Don to his feet and the four brothers carried on their way.

The hallway was long and plain with no doors or windows, all four turtles felt on edge at the deafening silence. No one dared to speak.

Mikey shuddered, he needed noise or he was gonna go insane!

He could hear static.

''Am I goin' crazy or….?'' Mikey stopped.

''I can hear it too'' Leo nodded. Raph shuffled closer to Don, he wasn't about to lose his brother again.

''It's coming… from…'' Donnie frowned as he looked round him before shaking his head. ''It's so hard to think with this noise''

The static was getting louder.

Mikey hugged Leo in fear, Don groaned and covered his ears as Raph cringed.

''SHADDAP!'' This only caused it to get louder.

Leo covered his ears and shut his eyes. This was starting to hurt.

Mikey gulped fearfully, he looked at each of his brothers before looking up the corridor. He could hear singing, a little girl's voice floated above the noise. The lights flickered above them before going out completely.

Everything went silent.

The brothers uncovered their ears and looked up.

A scream vibrated around them as the lights turned on. They gasped in fright as the scream was cut off with the sound of gurgling.

They could hear something dripping.

''Oh my god'' Raph gulped. Mikey thought about the little girl.

''The girl…'' he breathed. The others were frozen to the spot.

Mikey ran down the corridor as fast as he could.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The little girl has to be ok!

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Nobody would hurt an innocent child!

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Right?

He ran until he found a door to his left, he yanked it open and jumped inside just to freeze in horror.

A young girl was hanging from the ceiling, the rope around her neck was dyed red. She swayed a bit as each drop fell from her, her face held a frozen scream that Mikey knew he would never be able to erase from his mind.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mikey screamed and fell backwards, he hit the floor and crawled backwards until his shell hit the wall. He stared at the girl through the doorway as the bile rose in his throat.

His three brothers skidded to a halt in front of him, all he could see was their backs but he could tell by the trembling that they were scared.

''Holy shit'' Raph whimpered as he stepped back, his shell hit the wall next to Mikey.

Donnie shook his head, his mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. He too stepped backwards before sliding down the wall and sitting beside Mikey.

Leo couldn't move.

The girl looked about sixteen, her short brown hair was dyed at the ends with her blood. Her hazel eyes stared forward in fear.

Leo couldn't help but wonder why she had been killed. He walked forwards into the room.

He walked straight up to her and looked around her. That's when he saw it. A dark brown tail hanging limply behind her, it had many bloodstains and some of the fur had been pulled out leaving raw, pink skin.

''You were a mutant…'' Leo sighed.

There was a slam of a door behind him and the room gained a blue-ish tinge.

He looked over his shoulder and cursed, the door was closed.

He looked back at the girl to see her stretching her arm out towards him.

''Mutant… Still alive?'' She gasped as tears sprung to her eyes. ''Need to get… out… Save those you cherish… You will… all… suffer'' She panted. Her fuzzy hazel eyes finally found Leo's. ''You… can make it… out…''

''How?'' Leo whispered. ''Tell me how to get my brothers out''

The girl shook her head.

''I can't…'' She whimpered, ''Work… together…''

Leo gasped as she went limp, the door swung open behind him. He turned to see his brothers in the same position as he left them in, they stared straight at him in fear and concern.

Leo looked back at the girl again and whispered a quick thank you before hurrying to join his brothers.

Once he was out the door shut behind him and disappeared.

He flopped down next to them with a sigh. They shuffled closer to one another and stared at the blank wall.

Leo proceeded to tell his brothers what had happened.

''Shit… Leo-'' Raph began but Leo shook his head.

''Let's not talk about it just now… can we just rest… please'' Leo looked at each brother.

''Of course'' Donnie agreed gently. ''You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to''

Leo nodded gratefully.

He didn't think he'd ever want to talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**This was inspired by the horrible incident where my little Cairn terrier was attacked by a Rottweiler. She's ok now but is nervous of big dogs... which is sad because ever dog is bigger than her! Anyway enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 20**

There was a sudden barking coming from somewhere in the walls, the four brothers tensed slightly as they listened.

Donnie tensed in fear, he recognised the bark, it belonged to a large breed of dog. His brother sent a concerned glance at him as he trembled.

''C'mon Donnie'' Mikey frowned. ''Ya can't still be afraid of dogs!''

''Shut up Mikey'' Raph snapped.

''Im not afraid of a-all dogs'' Donnie blushed. ''O-Only big ones…''

''You have every reason to be afraid of large dogs but remember we're here this time'' Leo put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. ''We won't let anything hurt you''

The barking became louder and angrier, growls rumbled and echoed on the walls.

Donnie shut his eyes tight and the events of that terrible night filled his senses.

He was just nine years old and was wandering the sewers on his own. His brothers had been teasing him again about his dinosaur action figures, they told him he as too old to be playing with toys and he was quick to reply that he wasn't playing he was judging how realistic they were in comparison to the real thing. This had only caused more teasing.

He had rushed out of the lair to escape their mean words but now he was cold. He wanted to head back to his home but he was afraid, he didn't want his brothers to bully him anymore. He hated the way they hurt him, he was scared of hearing more insults.

Suddenly a deep barking sounded from down the tunnel.

Donatello was a curious child and he had never seen a dog in the flesh before! He ran to where the barks were coming from.

There was a Rottweiler licking its paw, it looked hurt.

''Poor doggie'' Donnie cooed as he edged closer to the poor animal. ''Are you hurt? Let me see''

The Rottweiler looked up at Donnie and started growling, Donnie froze as sudden fear washed over him.

''N-No! It's ok'' He tried to sound soothing but he felt too nervous. ''Don't be afraid'' The Rottweiler barked loudly at him. He screamed and ran the opposite direction with the dog limping behind him, it was fast despite it's injury!

''HELP!'' Donnie screamed as the dog snapped at his heels. ''AH!''

The dog leapt and sent the poor turtle to the ground. The Rottweiler snapped and bit Donnie viciously. Don could feel the burning pain as his skin tore in the dog's teeth, he could feel his blood being spilt and all he could do was cry and scream.

There were sudden shouts and the dog was thrown off of him, he heard it whimpering and yelping as it dashed down the tunnel.

Donnie opened his eyes to see Master Splinter kneeling next to him.

''Are you ok my son?'' Splinter asked worriedly, Donnie shook his had with a whimper. He could hear his brothers behind Splinter, they were crying thinking Don had been killed.

That night had been painful but it had helped make the teasing stop.

''Donnie?''

Don opened his eyes and realised he was still in the grey corridor with his brothers, he could still hear the barks.

He shook his head, he was terrified. He could hear the dog getting closer.

They turned to face the left to hear paws rushing towards them, Donnie couldn't take it any longer. He leapt up and ran the other direction.

His vision was blurred in his panicked race t get as far away from the dogs as possible. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop.

Three Rottweilers were standing in front of him, they looked up at him and growled.

''N-No… No… not again!'' He shook his head and backed away, they barked at him and stepped towards him. ''P-Please not again!'' He turner and fled back down the corridor with the three dogs hot on his tail.

There were more passages on the way back, he weaved through them with the hope of getting away but the dogs were so fast!

''HELP!'' Donnie yelped through his terror.

Suddenly he felt three creatures knock him over and hold him down, the barks were still ringing in his ears.

Flashes of his attack hit him, he could feel the pain all over again.

He struggled against the weight on top of him, he screamed and begged for help but none came.

''RAPH! MIKEY!'' One of the creatures yelled as it got off of him. ''LET HIM GO! HE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!''

Donnie felt the creatures let him go, he curled up into a ball. There was nothing he could do, he had to just let the dogs get him.

He was ready for death.

''Donnie''

''Don it's ok!''

''He must've thought we were the dogs… I feel awful…''

Donnie tried to take deep breaths, he could hear his brothers.

Suddenly the barking stopped and a wave of relief washed over the poor turtle. His brothers noticed this and gently pulled him into a sitting position.

He clung onto them for dear life as he tried to calm down.

''It's ok…'' Leo sighed calmly.

''Yer gonna be ok now li'l bro'' Raph stroked Donnie's shell. ''We're here''

''The dogs are gone now Donnie'' Mikey hugged Donnie tightly, ''It's all good.''

Donnie nodded silently but kept his eyes shut.

They stayed like that for a while.

The dark figure looked closely at the screen and nodded in satisfaction.

''Keep targeting the purple one'' Shredder commanded from behind him, ''We must break him''

''Yes Master… But we must let the other turtles have their turn too'' The figure smirked. ''It's only fair.''

Shredder nodded stiffly before turning his attention back to the screen.

He knew he had to be patient and wait for Donatello to break. Then he would have his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter may not be that good cause I'm sick just now, hope you'll Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers <strong>

**Chapter 21**

Donatello had finally calmed down, he looked at his other brothers to see them glaring at the walls.

''Um… I'm ok now'' He blushed shyly, he let go of his brothers as they looked round at him.

''Are you sure?'' Leo frowned, Donnie nodded. They stood up together.

''Don't be embarrassed Donnie'' Mikey frowned as Raph and Leo took the lead. ''It's not your fault''

''I can't believe I let my stupid fear take over'' Don whispered,

''Everyone gets scared bro'' Mikey sighed as he threw an arm around Donnie, ''I'm just glad you're ok''

The two younger turtles looked at the older ones, they could tell they were angry.

''You guys are mad huh?'' Mikey sighed.

''What Donnie did was stupid!'' Raph snapped. ''What the fuck were ya thinkin' bro?''

''What was I thinking!?'' Donnie growled. ''I WAS THINKING A FUCKING DOG WAS GONNA KILL ME! THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING!''

''You know dogs are harmless'' Leo shook his head.

''THEY ARE NOT! DOGS HAVE KILLED PEOPLE BEFORE! I WAS NEARLY KILLED WHEN I WAS YOUNGER! SOME DOGS ARE DANGEROUS LEO!'' Donnie yelled. ''YOU GUYS HAVE SEEN THE DAMAGE THEY CAN CAUSE!''

The others didn't reply. Donnie was right.

They had seen him that night Donnie had been attacked, they see his physical scars everyday! They very rarely see the mental ones.

''Forget it'' Donne sighed miserably.

The others cringed at the pain their hearts felt, they still felt guilty about that night. It had been all their fault.

Donnie bowed his head and shuffled after them, he felt horrible.

''Ignore them Donnie'' Mikey hissed. ''They think their too powerful to feel fear, They think we're weak for having 'em''

''Shut up Mikey'' Raph snapped. ''Yer talkin' crap as usual''

''Yeah. Raph's scared of bugs remember'' Leo smirked nastily.

''AM NOT!'' Raph growled. ''YOU'RE SCARED OF HEIGHTS!''

''Not anymore I'm not'' Leo shrugged.

''Asshole'' Raph muttered.

''Stop fighting'' Donnie sighed. ''We're supposed to be working together''

''Well try and not run away then'' Raph glared at Don.

''Stop it Raph!'' Leo hissed. The four brothers stopped walking and faced one another.

''**I think someone needs a timeout!'' **A voice called out. A hole opened in the ceiling above Donnie and the bit of floor where Don was sitting lifted him up and through the hole.

''DON!'' The remaining turtles called.

''**Remember Shredder is not particularly happy with your brother. He's being punished for all of your behaviour as we speak. You've lost turtles. Your bond wasn't enough. You've failed!'' **The voice growled.

''F-Failed'' Leo blanched. ''Donnie…''

The corridor went dark and the turtles grabbed one another.

''**This is it. You're all going to die'' **The voice finished.

There was the sound of rushing water and suddenly their feet were wet. Raph looked up to see the ceiling glowing with a warm orange light. They all looked up to see Donnie's silhouette with Shredder's.

''C'MON!'' Raph called, the three brothers grabbed the pillar that pushed Don through the ceiling and climbed.

They reached the top and tore at the ceiling to find it was made of old wood, easy to destroy.

They were through within minutes.

''DONNIE!'' They yelped. Donatello was lying on the floor, he was bloody and beaten, with Shredder standing over him.

Shredder stepped back as the turtles ran to their brother's side. The dark figure entered the room and stood by Shredder's side.

''You four were so disappointing… We had so much more planned for you…'' The figure sighed. ''But I could see where that argument was going… you four were about to fall out and then the entire experiment would have been ruined.''

The brothers looked up at the two men, Donnie spat out a bit of blood.

''I promised the Shredder that he could kill the purple one but I didn't say anything about you three'' The figure chuckled. ''After all… It wasn't you three that blew up the entire Foot clan headquarters killing all of our New York soldiers''

''Shredder ain't killin' our bro'' Raph growled threateningly.

''You are right turtle'' Shredder grinned. ''I am not just killing your brother. I am going to kill all of you''

Mikey stared suspiciously at the figure, he had to know who it was!

He dashed forward and grabbed the edge of the hood before forcing it down and revealing the stranger's face.

''AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!'' He growled before kicking Mikey away.

''HE'S GREEN!?'' Mikey squeaked as he sat up,

''Are you a turtle?'' Leo asked curiously.

''No I am not'' The green man growled, ''I am just green due to a scientific accident''

The brothers stared in shock.

''BOYS!'' Six soldiers rushed in at Shredder's call. ''You know where to take them''

The soldiers grabbed the turtles.

''These soldiers you've met before,They're little creations of my own. They work pretty well if I do say so myself'' the green man smirked

The turtles glared at the two men as they were carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna go curl up on my bed now Please Review cause it'll cheer me up! xx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made my boring day in bed a little better! Thank you and enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers <strong>

**Chapter 22**

The brothers were taken to a large room that had a huge glass tank in it. Donatello was pushed up the stairs that rested against the side of the tank before being pushed in, he hit the ground heavily with a grunt. His three brothers soon followed.

The soldiers jumped in with them. There were chains on the ground and the four brothers were chained in the circle they were standing in. Each struggled against the heavy metal but it was no use.

The soldiers were helped out by Shredder and the green man, they stood and looked into the tank.

''What's going on'' Mikey shifted nervously.

''Don't know'' Leo replied as he glared at his enemies. ''But it can't be good''

''LET US OUT! NOW!'' Raph growled as he pulled against his chains.

Donnie looked up at the ceiling above them and gasped. There were huge tubes facing into the tank, he knew what was going to happen.

''G-Guys…'' Donnie stuttered fearfully. ''I don't think we can make it through this one''

The others looked at him before following his gaze, they realised what was going to happen.

''SHIT!'' Raph growled as he struggled harder, Mikey trembled and shuffled closer to Leo for comfort.

''This is insane Shredder!'' Leo yelled. Suddenly the tubes opened and water came rushing down around them. ''YOU CAN'T KILL US!''

''And why is that Leonardo?'' Shredder asked in amusement.

''Your entire life has been shaped around fighting us… If you kill us you'll have nothing'' Leo growled. ''You'll be empty''

''I will finally be free to do as I please'' Shredder smirked. ''You four were nothing but thorns in my side. Easily removed and quick to forget''

Mikey cried as Leo shuffled closer to him, they couldn't quite reach.

Donnie stared at the water around his knees before looking at his brothers. Both Leo and Raph had shuffled closer to Mikey and he was left standing alone.

He bowed his head before turning slightly to look at the two villains.

''Please'' He begged. ''It's me you want. Just let them go.''

Shredder looked at his partner.

The green man looked at his master before looking at the turtles, it made his heart ache to see three of them so far from the fourth in their time of dying.

He looked into Donnie's eyes.

''My brothers never cared about me either'' he stated clearly, ''I too was too intelligent… I too was an outsider… But… I loved them unconditionally and I would've died for them''

The three brothers looked over at the scene in horror.

''Turtle… I-…'' the man shook his head. ''I cannot save you''

''I know… but you can save them'' Donnie pleaded.

''Master?'' The man looked over at Shredder who nodded.

''very well'' He motioned for his soldiers to save the three brothers. ''But they will be forced to watch.''

''NO! DONNIE!''

''WE DON'T HATE YOU! WE COULD NEVER HATE YOU!''

''GET OFFA ME YA DAMN FOOT SCUM! DONNIE!''

Donnie watched his brothers being taken out of the tank. They struggled against the soldiers.

''Take them away'' Shredder commanded. ''They are too difficult just now. Say goodbye to your brother''

The brothers screamed and cried as they were pulled away. Donnie watched them with a sad, gentle smile.

The door shut with a hollow bang and the green man edged closer to the tank.

''Report to me once he is dead'' Shredder nodded before leaving.

''Donatello… I never wanted this'' The man sighed sadly, he pulled down his hood to reveal his green face once again.

''Tell me… how are you green? What happened to your brothers?'' Donnie asked quietly.

''I lied when I said I had turned green from a scientific accident… I had to say that so Shredder would think I used to be normal'' He explained. ''I have always been green… I was born this way. You see I was born in a small village in India with my mother and three younger brothers, My Mother was yellow and my father was blue… My immediate brother was blue like my father had been, my second youngest had been yellow and the youngest was the same colour as me. My mother never told me why we were these strange colours, she used to punish us for asking such questions. My father had been killed by humans because of what he was… My name was Alexander but I felt it was too normal so I changed it to Xaneffer. My brothers were Tyler, Lyle and Callum, again just normal names. They liked having those names because they made them normal.''

Xaneffer sighed.

''We were never safe… That was the main reason our mother brought us here to New York when we were 14. Little did she realise what a terrible mistake she had made.'' Xaneffer shuddered. ''She had heard of a thing called the American dream, we thought we would be accepted but we were wrong. We tried to walk among the people but… but they called the police instantly… My mother was shot while she was begging for them to spare us… she had her hands above her head but they killed her anyway… they saw us and surrounded us. They were kinder to us because we were children. They tried to take us… they said they would keep us safe… Callum was the only one that went with them as me and my other two brothers ran. A few days later we saw Calum in the news while we were patrolling the streets at night… he had been experimented on and then killed mercilessly.''

''That's awful'' Donnie gulped as the water reached the top of his chest.

''Tyler and Lyle are still alive… I looked after them until we reached 21, they went off together to try and find answers to all their questions. I carried on trying to survive in New York. The police found me but Master Shredder saved me, he hired me and now my brothers are coming back to join me… only… if the Shredder finds them… he'll kill them and me.''

Donnie could feel his body aching from the cold water, it was lapping at his chin now.

''Your brothers will come'' Xaneffer sighed. ''We both know they will and I will not stop them from saving you… if they come on time.''

''Thank you'' Donnie breathed.

Xaneffer sat down with his back against the tank and closed his eyes.

Donnie took a deep breath before the water covered his mouth and nose, it was rising too quickly.

He raised his head to free his mouth and breathed carefully to calm himself down.

Soon enough the water was over his head, his lungs burned for air. He struggled against his chains as the edges of his vision turned black.

He thought about his brothers before letting unconsciousness consume him.

Xaneffer heard the bubbles escape Donnie's mouth, he sighed and looked up at the turtle.

He stood and pulled his hood back up.

''Come soon turtles… he doesn't have long left'' He whispered as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! xx<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Will Donnie be saved in time? Sorry if this isn't good, I'm still ill. enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 23**

The three turtles were being dragged to another part of the building while their brother was hearing the story about the strange green man. Mikey cried his brother's name until his throat ached, Raph growled furiously while threateningly baring his teeth at the soldiers.

''LET US GO!'' Leo yelled suddenly as he kicked out, the soldiers were taken aback at the sudden outburst. They thought the leader was supposed to be level-headed.

Leo used their shock the twist out of their grip, once free he attacked the other soldiers holding his brothers. Two of the guards stood and watched as the three turtles and four guards fought one another.

The turtles finally defeated their enemies and turned to face the remaining two guards.

''what you standin' there for?'' Raph barked.

''We do not wish to fight'' One guard said,

''Yes'' The other agreed. ''A great evil had happened to you four. Our brother should be punished.''

''Run to your brother… I sense he is running out of time'' The first guard motioned for them to run and they were quick to obey. ''Come Lyle. Our brother is with his Master''

With a swish of their cloaks they ran down another hallway.

''Quick guys'' Leo called over his shoulder, the brothers sprinted as fast as they could and slid to a halt in front of the familiar door.

They were hit with sudden nervousness. Raph kicked the door open and they ran in before stopping with a gasp.

There in the water was Donnie, eyes closed and deathly still.

''DONNIE!'' Leo screamed in anguish as he ran up the stairs of the tank. He dove in and swam up to his brother, he grabbed him and pulled but it was no use.

He swam back to the surface.

''R-Raph help me'' Leo spluttered, Mikey put a hand on the tank and stared at his brother as tears fell down his face. Raph stood staring at the both of them in shock.

''RAPH!'' Mikey suddenly yelled. ''HELP LEO! NOW!''

Raph snapped out of his shock and looked up at Leo.

''What do ya need?'' He asked hoarsely.

''S-Something sharp'' Leo gasped. ''L-like a knife… h-hurry...''

Mikey and Raph looked at each other in concern.

''C-C'mon Raph… I-it's cold…'' Leo stuttered. ''We don't have long''

Raph ran around the room searching before finding a knife hidden behind a curtain, with a note saying;

From a friend

Raph rushed back over to the tank and threw the knife to Leo before climbing up the stairs.

Leo swam back down to Donnie and cut the chains, his muscles ached and burned but he ignored it. He finally freed Donnie and carried him up to the surface, he handed him to Raph who took him down to Mikey.

But Leo was too tired, cold and sore to get out himself. He tried to call his brothers but he was too quiet, he could see them performing CPR on Donatello.

He soon became too tired to stay above the surface and he began to sink.

Mikey looked up to see Leo sinking.

''LEO!'' he yelped and he leapt up.

''SHIT'' Raph gasped.

''RAPH KEEP UP THE CPR! I'LL GET LEO!'' Mikey squeaked before running to his brother's aid. ''Leo!''

He reached into the water and grabbed Leo's arm. He pulled him up and onto the edge of the tank, Leo gasped and spluttered for air.

They carefully went down the steps and fell to their knees next to Donnie.

Raph hit the genius on the chest and Don shot up with a cough, they watched the water being spat and coughed out from their brother.

He looked at them tiredly before smiling weakly.

''Donnie'' Mikey breathed. The four brothers hugged strongly sharing their warmth with the two wet ones.

''Th-thanks for coming back for me'' Donnie whispered. ''I'm sorry I worried you''

''Never think we hate you Donnie'' Leo sighed. ''We love you dearly''

''And don't eva sacrifice yerself again!'' Raph nodded sternly, ''Yer always doin' that! It ain't necessary. We're brothers! We live together, fight together and die together''

''Yeah bro'' Mikey chirped. ''You know we need each other! We always have and always will!''

Donnie chuckled and nodded.

''Enough of this touchy feely stuff'' Raph grumbled and he backed out of the hug, the others laughed and did the same.

''W-We need to find Xaneffer'' Donnie coughed.

''Zana-who?'' Mikey frowned.

''Xaneffer'' Donnie corrected.

''What kinda name is Xaneffer?'' Raph shared a look with Mikey.

''He's the green guy'' Donnie explained. ''We gotta find him''

''He's the enemy Don'' Leo shook his head, ''Why on earth do you want to find him for?''

''He's not the bad guy you think he is'' Donnie stood up with his brothers.

''His brothers think he is'' Leo frowned as he thought back to the two guards.

''Wha-? You've seen his brothers?'' Donnie gasped.

''Well they said they were his brothers'' Mikey shrugged, ''But they had their hoods up''

Donnie shook his head in shock, he couldn't believe Xaneffer's brothers had been pretending to be guards. His eyes widened at the sudden thought of the two brothers being angry at Xaneffer.

''Oh no…'' Donnie gasped, ''Do you know where they are?''

''They went ta go find their bro'' Raph shrugged. ''So they'll be wherever he is''

''WE REALLY GOTTA GO FIND THEM!'' Donnie yelped. ''THEY'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! XANEFFER'S IN TROUBLE!''

Donnie and his brothers dashed out the room and ran into the corridors beyond. They had to find the three brothers before it's too late!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Here ya guys go! Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 24**

Xaneffer knelt at his master's feet.

''The turtle is gone Master.'' He bowed his head. ''You have had your revenge''

''It is not over yet. I have yet to punish his brothers'' Shredder stood and stepped towards Xaneffer. ''You have done well''

Xaneffer shut his eyes, he hated the praise. He needed to stop the Shredder, he was an enemy of mutants everywhere.

''Master. I must ask you a question'' Xaneffer coughed. Shredder grunted. ''Wh-Why do you insist on killing mutants? Why do you hate them''

''You have misunderstood me boy.'' Shredder chuckled darkly, ''I do not hate mutants. Mutants can be very powerful allies. It's humans I hate, they plague this world and I have every intention to end their evil''

''But… the turtles were powerful. Why do you want to kill them?''

''The turtles are friends of humans. They believe in protecting them, I do not understand why but they keep trying to stop me. I must destroy them in order to have my way'' Shredder turned away from Xaneffer. ''Do not ask me anymore questions''

Xaneffer sat in stunned silence. Was Shredder a good guy?

He was trying to get rid of the beings that hated his kind, that killed his mother and youngest brother! Why are the turtles protecting the humans? Surely they are at risk of being hurt by them!

He shook his head. He had a feeling he'd just gotten mixed up in something huge.

''Brother'' Xaneffer looked up to see two guards stroll in side by side.

''Have you locked the pests up?'' Shredder asked, the guards ignored him. Xaneffer stood up and faced the two guards.

''Answer your master'' He scolded. ''Show some respect''

''He is no Master of ours brother'' One guards sighed. ''But clearly he has taken your mind''

''What?'' Xaneffer stared at the two guards as they pulled their hoods back to reveal their faces. ''Tyler? Lyle? What are you guys doing?''

''How do you know these intruders Xaneffer?'' Shredder demanded.

''Alexander'' Tyler frowned, ''What are you doing working for a human?''

''You have tried to kill one of our own kind'' Lyle growled. ''How could you? You are as evil as the humans''

''No! No! you don't understand! Shredder is not evil, he hates humans like we do and he's giving me the chance to have my revenge!'' Xaneffer smiled, ''We'll finally avenge Mother and Callum! Isn't that great?''

''Humans have every right to live'' Tyler hissed. ''If you kill them for being human you'll end up just as bad as them! Alex… You've let your past blind you from the now. You need to stop!''

''You are a mutant?'' Shredder grabbed Xaneffer's shoulder and swung him round to face him. ''You lied to me?''

''I'm sorry Master… I needed the food… I thought you hated mutants so I pretended not to be one!'' Xaneffer babbled. ''I see now that you hate humans too!''

''ENOUGH!'' Shredder yelled as he threw Xaneffer to the floor. ''TRAITOR! I SHOULD KILL YOU!''

''We should kill you too'' Lyle glared at Xaneffer. ''You have betrayed your kind. You must be punished.''

Xaneffer looked between the three. He closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

''WAIT!'' Donnie yelled as he burst through the door with his brothers just behind him, everyone stopped and looked at them.

''Donatello! You made it!'' Xaneffer beamed. ''I knew you would!''

Donnie ran to Xaneffer's side.

''THE TURTLE IS STILL ALIVE!?'' Shredder fumed as he raised his gauntlet. Xaneffer tried to push Donnie to safety but the turtle stood his ground to protect his friend.

Before the blades could hit them two long sharp metal poles blocked the attack.

''You will no longer hurt mutants'' Tyler hissed. He and Lyle leapt over the two mutants on the floor and attacked Shredder.

Donatello's brothers rushed over and helped them both up.

''I must help my brothers'' Xaneffer nodded. He ran towards the fight and joined in.

''What do we do?'' Mikey asked worriedly. Leo looked over at the fight to see it was mainly the two younger brothers fighting the eldest.

''We fight the Shredder using stealth, do not let him catch you. We haven't got our weapons'' Leo commanded. ''Let the three brothers fight it out''

Raph, Mikey and Leo charged towards the Shredder, Donnie stared at the three brothers fighting each other and decided to step in.

He rushed over and leapt between the two sides as they an at each other.

''STOP!'' He yelled.

Xaneffer and his two younger brothers lifted their weapons to avoid hurting Don and they hit each other before crumpling into a heap.

Donnie squirmed out from underneath them as they sat up. All three glared at him.

''Do not get involved Donatello'' Xaneffer hissed. ''This is between me and my brothers''

''I thought you were going to help your brothers defeat Shredder!?'' Donnie growled.

''I was but they turned on me'' Xaneffer answered coldly.

''Our brother as turned evil'' Tyler growled. ''We must stop him before he hurts another mutant''

''He won't hurt another mutant!'' Don yelled. ''He's your brother and he loves both of you! Don't you guys care about him anymore?''

''He has betrayed us'' Lyle muttered.

''So? He's family'' Don snapped. ''If one of my brothers betrayed me I'd still love them''

''THANKS DON!'' Mikey grinned from under Shredder's boot.

''I need to go help my brothers'' Don nodded as he stood up, ''You three need to work things out! If you start fighting again I'll send my brother Raph over here to sort you out!''

''You don't wanna mess with Raph!'' Mikey laughed. ''He'll crack your skulls like nuts!''

''Ya betta believe it!'' Raph snarled. ''Yer fighting's drivin' me crazy!''

''Focus guys!'' Leo snapped as Donnie joined the fray.

''Maybe you should send Leo over too?'' Mikey chuckled.

''Yeah… he'd be good too'' Donnie nodded. ''He wouldn't hurt them though and I have a feeling it's gonna take a little pounding to sort them out''

The brothers shrugged before flying at the Shredder. Don had to keep an eye on the three brothers, he hoped they would make up soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review x<strong>


End file.
